Never to Give Up
by sarahsara1
Summary: Hilary tells it all expecting to be reassured but is only shunned away. She tries to find herself and what she truly can be, matching up with three other girls who will show her a different way of life, Never to Give Up.
1. Chapter 1

**QUESTIONS**

**I am using the characters from the Third Season of Beyblade**

**------------------------------**

Hilary looked at the sun set from Tyson's house, her head raised to the sky in wonder. Tonight she would talk to him and tell him how she felt.

It took about 30 minutes before Hilary finally found Kai sitting on a hill that overlooked the playgrounds below as he looked up to the sky admiring the hues that graced the sky. Hilary stood beside Kai on the hill looking at the sky.

"Is it alright to sit here?", she asked him looking down at him

"Hnn", was his only reply to her

Sitting down Hilary began to think of what she was going to say to him until her train of thoughts were interrupted.

"What do you want?", he asked her slightly irritated

"I wanted to...talk to you", she replied looking down at her lap

"Then talk"

"Umm...well...the thing is that...I ...IreallylikeyoualotandIhopethatI'mnotbeingtooforwardaboutthis", she said, her whole face burning in embarrassment as she looked down at her lap.

Kai picked up every word she said a frown beginning to spread across his face.

"I hope I di..."

"You very much disappoint me. Your behavior is quite pathetic and childish I must say. I expected a bit more from you. In any case I would have refused you what you are asking of me. You are wasting your time", he said interrupting her

Hilary's face paled out as she looked towards her lap, distraught at what he had just told her.

"You're just too weak to compete with me", he said getting up from his spot and walking in the opposite direction towards the park.

Hilary was very hurt to say the least. She thought that it would go on better than this and anyway even if he refused her she did not think that he would push he so far away from him and make her feel like nothing. She felt like her heart had been pierced by an arrow.

---------

(Kai's POV)

'How idiotic to ask me for something like that. I have no time and even if I did I would not have any interests in her. She doesn't fit in any category of mine as she is ultimately weak. The only reason to tolerate her was because the rest of the team decided to have her around. After that she isn't really important. She will only pull me back'

This was Kai's final judgment as he assumed he knew Hilary and what she was capable. She had potential but Kai never saw through the screen that said she was a girl tagging along therefore she was weak. He never really paid her much attention only when it was necessary at the moment and that had been very rare.

'I should just forget this. It is totally unimportant'

Those were his last thoughts on the matter as he walked away from Hilary into the park.

-----------------------------------------------

(Hilary POV)

Hilary wiped her tears from her face. It hurt a lot that she had been turned away in such a rude and uncaring fashion.

"Maybe I am weak but at least I have a heart unlike you", she whispered to herself.

She pulled out a piece of paper from her skirt, unfolding it. It was an authorization form that her parents had signed for her. She remembered what her mother told her when she signed the form

--

_"You are my only daughter and I want the best for you. You may decide whether you want follow along with the conditions on the form or stay and continue with your life here in Japan. I hope you make the right decisions because you are my darling daughter whom I love so much. Never let anything make you think less that that and follow your heart"_

_-----_

'I will go with Mr. Dickenson on this trip. It should be a new experience for me and I get to see the world on my own', thought Hilary as she got up

'But...I'll miss Max, Tyson, Ray and Daichi', she thought as she remembered their faces. "I'll even miss Kai"

She got up to leave the hill walking towards her destination. Mr. Dickenson's office. Today was the day she would have left for the trip if she hadn't had doubts but now she was certain and her plane would be leaving at 10:00pm that night.

'I better hurry', she thought as she realized that it was 6:45.

She had to run to catch up on time


	2. Traveling

**TRAVELING **

Hilary stepped down from the car walking over to Tyson's front step

"Hilary, nice to see you" yelled Tyson's grandpa from the lawn

"Whatsup with the clothing', he asked walking closer towards her. His yelling seemed to have drawn more than her attention. Tyson, Daichi, Ray and Max had come out looking at her in confusion.

"Yeah...where are you going?", asked Ray confused at the attire she choose to wear.

"It's a long story but lets go inside and I'll tell you all about it", she said calmly

The boys began to worry about what she was going to tell them. It didn't seem like it would be good news to either of them.

Sitting down on the one of he cushions Hilary began to explain. She told them that she would be traveling overseas for one year to continue her studies and would be back early summer and around the holidays to stay.

The boys and grandpa looked distraught at her leaving. She was family to them.

"Well guys I gotta go since it's 8:30 and my flight leaves at 10:00. I'm...I'm going to miss you guys...soooo much", she cried

The boys gathered around her to comfort her. They would not question her decision. Even Daichi knew she had to begin making her choices for herself and no one had the right to stop her.

"I'll miss you so much, Hil", said Daichi as he hugged her, a smile appearing on her face

"I'll miss you to, Daichi", she said with a chuckle

At that moment Kai arrived and looked at all of them huddled around Hilary. All turned to face him wondering what would happen next.

"What's going on", he asked his face blank as ever

"Hil is ...is traveling...overseas to study...for...for a year", said Daichi sniffling

Another frown seemed to mar his face for a second then it was gone instantly.

"Well...I should leave now" she said as she walked towards the shoji screen that blocked her from leaving

"Bye, I miss you all", she said finally walking outside and entering the car that waited for her.

All of them except Kai waved at her as the car drove off down the road.

Max and Ray noticed that Hilary didn't seem to show any signs of recognition for Kai as she walked away. Both looked at each other understandingly. They were going to look into what was really going on

---------

(In the car)

"You didn't tell them about where you were going only that it was outside of Japan?", asked the voice

"No I didn't"

"Hilary don't worry about this. We will take good care of you", said the second voice which belonged to Mr. Dickenson, the First voice Tyson's older brother, Hiro.

"You will be fine", Hiro said trying to reassure her.

--------

(At the airport)

"I'll miss you honey", said Hilary's mother as she hugged her daughter

Turning towards her dad she hugged him tightly picking up the scent of the wind and grass that reminded her of her father.

"You'll be fine and I 'will' miss you. Take care of yourself. Here is a gift for you. Don't open it until 12:00 midnight. I hope you like it", he said to her handing her the gift in a little pink box and giving her a peck on her head.

_**Last warning to board flight 489 heading. Last warning to board flight 489**_

"I've gotta go mum and dad", said Hilary as tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes.

"Hilary" came a voice heading towards the departure hall. It was Hiro calling for them to leave

"I'll call you when you arrive", said Mr. Dickenson with a smile on his face

"Do have a wonderful and safe trip", her parents said for her to hear as she walked into the departure hall, turning around the corner and disappearing out of sight.

"My little girl is growing up", Hilary's mom said as she hugged her husband as they walked out of the airport.

------------

Hilary and Hiro, sat in the Executive class towards the windows. Looking out below she began to think about her family and friends that she was leaving behind. She would soon see them again. Looking at her watch she realized that it was 12:01. Bringing the pink box into her lap, she opened it finding a black velvet box in it. Upon opening that she saw a silver necklace with a locket on it. Opening the locket she saw a picture of her and her family on one side and on the other side saw a picture of her friends. Around the pictures on the locket were little diamonds spread apart, six diamonds in total. Upon further inspection she realized there was another small compartment in which she could put some things into.

She thanked her parents in her heart knowing that she wouldn't be able to talk to them for some time.

On the other hand Hilary had no clue that 3 other girls from around the world were traveling to the same destination as she was, France, Paris.


	3. New Arrivals

**ARRIVALS**

All four girls arrived at the mansion drenched to the skin. They had probably been driven here within an hour and it seemed that they were at the countryside. They had made their acquaintances with one another but still needed to get each other's names since they had been hurried all the way here.

"Here we are girls", said one of the maids in a thick French accent. "This is where you will be staying. I will show you your rooms and tomorrow I will be able to show you around the compounds. The house was huge and very sophisticated. The stairs that they treaded on opened up into two other stairs, one leading to the right wing, the other the left wing. The left wing was where the girls bedrooms were and the right wing was where Hiro had retired to.

Outside it seemed that a storm was raging madly worse than the one they encountered at the airport. You girls should take a hot bath to calm yourselves down. Why don't you get ready while I prepare it. The maid left the room where all four girls would be sharing on their stay here.

Looking around they now finally realized how big this room was. In Hilary mind she thought that it was at least 10 times bigger than her own room which she thought was big. There was a fire place nearby with chairs, futons, cushions and a television. There was a computer nearby and 4 closets near each of the beds which had been put in the room into the shape of a cross, a large square space in the middle of all four beds.

"Well... I like the room", said the Nikki as she looked around. "The silence is really not helping...why don't we introduce ourselves to one another"

Hilary decided to speak up and break the silence by introducing herself.

"My name is Hilary Takino. I come from Japan and I'm hoping that we can all become good friends"

"My name is Nikki Dansecha. I'm from Italy and we've gotta break this silence cause it's beginning to kill me"

"My name is Michelle Sentra. I from Egypt and it's really nice to meet you"

"...My name is Tasha Metakia. I'm from Russia and it is really nice meeting you. I'm...I'm not used to been around so many unknown people so forgive my behavior"

"Oh, no It's nothing!", Hilary exclaimed. "Don't you think that we are been a bit..."

"Formal", said Nikki plainly

"Yeah", replied Michelle. "We should loosen up a bit"

"Girls the bath is ready and by the time you get back your bags should be in your rooms. The bath is just through that door and all four of you can use it", she said nudging all four of them gently towards the bath

"Don't we go one by one?", asked Tasha confused her head tilted to the side

"Oh...I forgot to tell you. You should actually see for yourself how it looks like", the maid replied.

Entering the bath room the girls saw a big bathtub that looked like a swimming pool but was much shallower than that.

"I hope that this is alright for you...". The maid had turned around to find that there were no girls behind her. Turning to look at the pool she noticed that they were preparing to disrobe and bathe that moment.

"It looks really inviting!", Tasha exclaimed as she entered the bath ans sighed in relief as her muscles took to liking the warm almost hot water. The other girls followed in suit relaxing in the water until they heard a laughter. Looking over they saw the maid laughing at their eagerness and blushed realizing what they had done. All of a sudden they all burst into laughter because right now there was no time to be modest.

The maid left saying that there would be food for them in their rooms when they were done and during their time in the bath, they were able to talk to one another and learn more about each other.

"I think I'm turning into a prune said Michelle as she grabbed her towel from nearby.

"We are turning into prunes", said the other three girls simultaneously laughing as they reached for their towels.

All of a sudden the doors of the bath opened revealing a tall boy with aqua colored hair. Looking down he realized that he had barged into the bath that contained four girls who were half naked and trying to cover up as much as possible while screaming at him turn around.

He turned around blushing furiously, his face as red as a tomato. He walked back into their room and close back the doors of the bath. All the girls were shocked at what happened but not as embarrassed as the guy was.

(Thirty minutes later after the girls had dressed there was a knock at the door)

"Come in", yelled a voice from inside

The male once again entered their room with his head bowed in embarrassment as his cheeks held a tint of red on it. All the girls recognized him immediately and stopped eating their snack waiting for him to begin talking.

"Im sorry for barging in on you earlier and now and would like to offer my apologies. My name is Zeo Yarasuki"

**(Yeah! It's Zeo from the Second Season. He is flesh and blood now due to some funny accident that occurred on one of his stays in that house which the girls are now in. It's his house)**

"Hi Zeo", all the girl greeted him in sync

Michelle seemed to show more of an interest in him. She was curious about him and wanted to find out as much as possible about him.

"I just wanted to say that hope you have everything you need", he continued on. "I will give you the privacy that you need. It was nice to meet you all", he finished, his eyes catching Michelle's curious gaze at him.

Upon closing the door a smirk appeared on his face. 'Working with them would be fun especially the red head, Michelle', thought Zeo as he walked towards his room that was also situated on the Left Wing.

------------------

The skies outside were very dark with the storm and it seemed that there would be more rainfall that day. Michelle had snuck out of her room out of boredom and decided to see how the other rooms looked liked. She opened each one and entered to glance at it and would then move on to another room she finally came to the last room down the hall and opened the door entering. This room seemed livelier though all the rooms were dark. Michelle did not even realize that someone was watching her through the darkness as she stepped inside to glance around..

"Do you always barge into other people's room", asked Zeo as he stepped out of the shadows shocking her.

"Oh my. I'm quite sorry. I didn't mean to", she replied stepping backwards and tripping herself.

She braced herself for impact expecting to hit a cold floor. Opening her eyes she realized that she was in Zeo's arms. He had caught her before she fell.

"Are you all right", he asked his expression serious

"Yes I am. Thank you very much", she replied. Michelle had expected Zeo to let her go but yet it seemed that his grip on her petite waist tightened slightly as he looked into her eyes.

"You have lovely eyes Miss...", he trailed on hoping for her to finish the sentence for him

"Miss Sentra", she finished for him, her voice like a whisper as she got caught up in his gaze

----

**(Inner Michelle is in Bold)**

**'What do you think you are doing. We are supposed to be tough and hard'**

'Whatever', replied Michelle in a daze to herself

**'Oh Boy, not again. The last one was a total idiot. The one before that was just obsessed with you now what's the problem with this one?" the inner voice hissed**

**'HELLO THERE. WAKE UP!'**

Michelle's hand held unto the sleeves of his shirt tightly reveling in the warmth that his body provided.

"It is nice to finally meet you personally, Miss Sentra", he whispered into her ear hotly sending chills right down to her spine.

A knock came at the door releasing both teenagers from their heady spell. Opening the door, Zeo carried in a tray thanking the his butler who had brought it up for him.

"Would you like to stay and have something to eat, since I'm kinda lonely at the moment?", he asked a true smile on his face

"Sure as long as there is something to eat along with it", she replied back with a smile

He chuckled at her response and put the tea on a table in front of the two seater. A conversation sparked between the two of them and both were caught up in it not knowing what time it was.

Two hours had passed sending Michelle into a peaceful slumber on Zeo shoulder. He looked over and smiled at her. She was something really special.

-------------------------------------------

Hilary walked on and on into the park hoping to find a bench to sit on when she saw the boys up ahead playing.

"Hey, Tyson, Ray, Daichi, Kenny, Kai", she yelled hoping to attract their attention but it seemed that they couldn't hear her.

As she ran closer they began to look farther away that she had been before and night seemed to be falling fast. Before she knew it everywhere was pitch black and she was all alone until she heard someone step up to her. Looking up she saw Kai and her eyes lit up with joy and hope.

"Could you help me up", asked Hilary hopefully

Kai only looked at her hand, then her face and turned away uttering the one word that would break her into two, "Pathetic".

She tried to stretch her hands out to him but it was no use. He only faded deeper and deeper into the darkness.

-

Hilary sat up abruptedly, sweat gracing her face. Remembering that all she saw was a dream she calmed down. Looking up at the ceiling she made a pact with herself that she would become the lady that she could be fulfilling her potential with the utmost limits and she would never be called weak ever gain.

She closed her eyes once more, the rain lulling her back into an uncomfortable slumber.

**I'm using Zeo from the Second Season of Beyblade and I've got some info on my "new characters"**

_**Michelle Sentra **_

- Red Head (reaches just below her shoulders)

- Tomboy & Bully

- Likes to wear shorts a lot just below her knee

- Sometimes wears a skirt (like in this chapter)

- Egyptian (part German, part Egyptian)

- 16 years old

- Brown eyes

**_Tasha Metakia_**

- Blond (reaches her waist)

- Likes to wear everything white at all times especially her white hat that shadows part of her face

- Usually Quiet

- Russian

- 16 years old

- Goldish-Yellow with traces of red mixed in

**_Nikki Dansecha_**

_**- **_Black hair (reaches the beginning of her neck. One part of her hair covers the left side of her face)

_**- **_Really tough girl.

_**-**_ Likes to wear a lot of black

_**- **_Comes from a mafia family with 5 older brothers

_**- **_16 years old

_**- **_Green Eyes


	4. Kicking It Off

**KICKING IT OFF**

One week had passed and the Girls just had an idea of what was really happening around them. Their year wasn't going to be filled with fun and games, the house they were in belonged to Zeo Yarasuki, and they were all going to be attending the Beyblade Championships this summer.

Apart from the fact that they would be training everyday to learn how to beyblade they also had to catch up with their studies. Each girl had to choose eight subjects that would propel them towards the occupations that they wished to pursue in the future and they would have to choose a kind of leisure/activity that they had never tried before and learn how to do it.

Hilary and the rest of the girls had no clue what Hiro and Zeo were talking about. So they tried to explain it a bit more slower for them.

"You'll have to choose eight subjects that you would like to take. These subjects will be taught throughout the year by a tutors who will be coming by today", said Hiro slowly, "Then every month you all as a group will have to pick and elective/activity that you will learn. It doesn't have to be connected to your studies it just has to be something that you can learn on your leisure time. For example archery, singing lessons, art, etc. Do you understand what I mean?"

The girls immediately had a vague idea what they had to do and nodded their heads up and down childishly causing both men to chuckle at their behaviors.

All week the girls had been escorted by several maids and butler around the house/mansion. It was unbelievable large with more passage ways and hallways that they had ever thought it could contain. There was one site that all four girls became curious to see. There was a forest nearby that drew their attention away from their tasks. Hilary especially felt drawn towards the forest. She felt as if the forest was calling her, inviting her to visit anytime.

Today was the first day that their classes would start, taking place in the Grand Library.

Their new teacher was called Mr. Kipnick. He majored in mythology and Geography and would be their teacher/tutor for about three months.

"Hello girls. My name is Professor Kipnick and I'll be teaching Geography and Mythology during my class sessions. I would like you to introduce yourselves and tell me who the captain is so that I may get to know you better starting from you. ", he said pointing at Nikki

"My name is Nikki Dansecha"

"My name is Tasha Metakia"

"My name is Michelle Sentra"

"And my name...is Hilary Takino, captain of the 'Elements'"

Hiro had made Hilary the captain of their team. Hiro wanted to see what Hilary was really made of. He knows she has potential like the other girls that no one has yet perceived. Their auras are just ... different from the normal person and the atmosphere changes whenever they are around. Hilary seemed to best fit the spot as captain because she is responsible, hardworking and he knew by the time their training was over they would become one of the strongest beyblading teams in the world with Hilary leading them.

Today the girls were acquainted with all the teachers and were shocked at how many hours they would be assigned towards studying. On Monday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's, the girls would be taught all eight subjects each day starting from 8:00am sharp till 5:00pm sharp, each class taking an hour each. In each class they would be able to get ahead faster therefore their school year might even end earlier if they worked hard and fast enough.

On Tuesday, Friday and part of Saturday, Hiro and Zeo will be teaching the girls how to blade so they would be prepared for the next championships.

The day finally came to an end after dinner. The girls were absolutely exhausted from walking around the whole compound, finding out their lesson plans and listening to people speak all day.

"I'm sooo tired. My head hurts from so much information", said Nikki as she dragged herself to her Queen size bed jumping on it in pure exhaustion.

"Gosh, they talk too much. I was even wondering when Ms. Thomas would let us go", yawned Michelle as she plopped right in front of the Television

Tasha just shook her head in unbelief at Michelle's behavior. "You should rest. Our first classes are tomorrow", warmed Tasha with a stern face.

"But...", said Michelle whiningly

"She is right. We have classes tomorrow and we should rest. We wouldn't want to have fallen behind just because we fell asleep in class? We should all get some sleep", said Hilary as she slipped under the covers as slumber took over.

The other three girls looked worriedly at Hilary and knew there was something that she was keeping pent up. They all had experienced something like she was feeling and that was partially the reason why they were here in the first place.

"I feel for her", said Nikki as she looked at Hilary sleeping form

"It's like she's trying to put a dam on her emotions and that isn't good", continued Michelle

"She is our captain and it is our responsibility to take care of her", finished Tasha as she climbed into her bed. "As she said, we should all go to bed early."

Michelle sighed in defeated and climbed under her covers. As Tasha stared at the ceiling she felt that sense of Loyalty and Friendship begins to form especially between Hilary and her. They had so many similarities and were able to relate with one another just like Michelle and Nikki did. A smile crossed her face as she thought of those two. 'They're so childish and humorous but I bet they both have a good fist with a temper to match.' Well It's time for me to sleep.

"Goodnight"

------

(Tyson's House)

Max face was contorted in a frown as he thought of how suddenly Hilary had left. She didn't give them any notice until about 3 hours before she left. Something had to have triggered this sort of reaction from her. She never did this sort of thing.

Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny had had this conversation the night Hilary left. One thing that Ray and Max noticed was that she never even said bye to Kai. She just passed by him like a ghost avoiding all eye contact. Both boys could only contemplate what might have happened but wanted the real truth.

Ray decided to talk to Kai alone sin he might open up a bit more to him than to the rest of the boys. Kai sat on the roof of Tyson's house, the breeze picking up his shawl from shoulders as he closed his eyes in mild thought.

"Kai?", came a voice that stood behind him.

Slowly Kai opened his eyes as Ray sat beside him getting ready to ask his question. They both sat there in utter silence for about 5 minutes until Ray finally asked his question.

"Kai, did anything happen between you and Hilary the day she left", asked Ray as he stared off into the sky.

Kai face remained impassive as he remembered the day she left, the day she confessed her feelings to him. Yes, he remembered that very well as clear as glass. Since that day he pondered whether it was his words that sent her away or that she had already planned to leave that day on purpose. He had a deep feeling it was 'his' words that finally pushed her over the cliff. What he just wanted to do was keep anyone from getting to close to him, afraid to trust anyone that tried to crack his heart of ice. Kai liked himself this way, impenetrable, therefore the matter of Hilary leaving was not important to him.

"Nothing happened", he replied, his answer as cold as his stature

"Just wanted to know", said Ray, his eyes in cat like slits, glowing gently in the night. He knew that Kai wasn't telling the truth but if he pushed or prompted any further he would not like the consequences therefore he decided to leave Kai on his own.

Ray got up dusting himself gently. "Well, Goodnight", he said as he jumped gently of the roof to land on the ground below.

'Something is definitely up and Kai,...won't talk', thought Ray walking back to the room he shared with the other boys. 'I'll find out soon, very very soon', thought Ray as he was pulled into a deep slumber.

---------------

(Zeo's Library - Grand Library)

Hiro looked up at the large picture above the fireplace, deep in thought. He would have to begin teaching them to blade but Hilary would probably have a better idea where to start. This was going to be a lot of work in the end.

Hiro had noticed Hilary's standoffish behavior and had a hunch it had to do alot with Kai especially with he delayed acceptance of the contract. Hiro was going to destroy that wall that she was building around her heart before it became too fortified. Hilary ia a lovely young lady with great potential and she expresses in many ways but with the way she has being behaving all the potential that she possesses is being corrupted slowly. Tomorrow would be the girls first real class with him. It would help him better relate and know them. After the lesson ended he would talk to Hilary alone. 'She is absolutely stronger than that and that is the Hilary that I want to see tomorrow', thought Hiro as he began to drift into his other thoughts.

-----------

Michelle walked around the hallway, half asleep. She had been walking around for about and hour until she until she bumped into something hard.

Looking up she saw bluish-greenish eyes stare down at her in through the dimmed hall lights.

"And where would you be going young-lady", came a deep rich voice that emanated from teh young man infront of her.

Michelle blushed slightly as she tried to hold herself up, instead falling straight into Zeo's arms.

"Let me help you there", he said picking her up bridal style. "I'll take you back to your room".

"No, no, not there. It's so boring there", she replied as she laid her head on his chest

"Well you should be asleep right now", he replied

"You should talk", she said whining gently

A smile crossed his lips when she said that. Watching her this past week Zeo knew that Michelle was a strong headed girl with a temper. He described her as a fiery dangerous flame that could flare anytime if pestered. Halting his movement he asked her where she would like to go.

"Hmmm. Anywhere but my room", she replied

Zeo tilted his head gently to the left and continued to walk towards her room until he turned to the right all of a sudden.

"But this is your room"

"You said anywhere but your room so I thought of mine"

"Hmmph. You're no fun"

Walking into his room, he placed he unto his bed gently and waled towards the cabinet opposite himself. Today was kinda stressful for him and once way to distress was to take a cup of chilled wine which had been prepared earlier by one of the maids.

"What's that?", Michelle asked as she santered towards him to stand at his side.

"Red Wine", he replied picking up one filled glass

"She looked at the bottle for a few seconds before looking at him longinly"

"No way", he said as he walked back to the futon that lay in his room

"Why not, It's not like I'm gonna get drunk on it"

"Well, It's kinda irresponsible of me to give it to you, especially due to the fact that you're under age"

"What 'bout you?", she asked very determined

"I'm eighteen and therefore I can drink it legally. You're just about 16"

**(Don't know what the legal drinking age is in France...I just made it 18)**

"17! Come on, just one sip", she pleaded at on her knees at his feet while he looked at her in confusion

**- One sip later-**

"I feel funny, kinda like a bit heady", she said as she placed her own glass down.

"I warned you especially since this is your first time drinking wine and you said only a sip"

"But it was only a sip", she whined, putting her glass on the table

Out of no where, Michelle decided to straddle Zeo, taking his by shock. Taking his glass away and putting it on the table she laid her head on his chest, finding comfort in him.

"You..u know you have to go to bed soo..on", he said stuttering slightly at the position he was in. He had never ever being in such a position and he did not stutter. As an android he never really knew what emotion truly was until his dream of being a real person came true.

Michelle sat up and looked straight at him, her face very close to his face.

"You're blushing", she said out of no where

"No I'm not", replied Zeo as he felt his face heating up furiously

A smile crossed her face at his reaction of her being so close to him like this.

"Let me see if I can actually make you blush any redder than this"

Before Zeo could interrupt her train of thoughts he felt something warm and soft against his lips and involuntary reacted to it. Molding his lips to her mouth he felt a different new emotion run through his veins filling him. She was warm against him and he didn't want to let go. Michelle pulled back looking back at Zeo, his eyes slightly hazy as his hands found its way into her soft red hair the other one on her hips. His lips crashed back unto hers, both his hands pulling her body closer. Instinct took over as he sought for an entrance into her enticing mouth. Opening her mouth to him, his tongue explored with hunger, their tongues finally meeting and fighting for dominance, their bodies pressed tightly together.

Breaking away from the kiss, Zeo panted for air realizing that she had to leave now to her room. Picking her up gently he carried her to her room, placing her on her bed, pulling the covers up and kissing her hand gently before leaving.

Entering his room he groaning silently as his painful erection pressed against his pants. It never hurt like this before to the point that it needed to be taken care of right away.

"Kami! She'll pay for this", thought Zeo with a sly grin on his face. She turned on just to easily.

----------

(The girls' room)

Hilary opened her eyes just as soon as Zeo left. She had seen what had happened and could only come to the conclusion that both of them were together especially with that caring look that Zeo held in his eyes. She wished that someone would look at her like that, someone that needed and cared deeply about her. Looking out the window she saw a shooting star cross the sky.

'I wish to be loved as I am, just as I am', thought Hilary looking up into the sky. Turning her head away Hilary did not notice something in the forest flash slightly then disappear as soon as it came. She was going to be in for a big surprise soon.


	5. Coming Home

**COMING HOME**

All afternoon Hilary and the girls had been practicing hard justto keep they blades spinning for longer periods of time. Hilary seemed to be doing so much better as she had been exposed to the sport earlier than any of her teammates.

Hiro was very relentless, never letting them take a break until they fulfilled the particular time limit that their blade how to spin for. Michelle, Tasha and Nikki were only able to keep it spinning for about 1 minute while Hilary, who was resting under the tree had been able to make her blade spin for up to 8 minutes without it shaking violently.

"I'll be right back in a sec. Keep on training till I come back and Hil, make sure they **do** stay put", yelled Hiro as he walked back into the mansion/cottage. The minute Hiro was out of sight all the girls suddenly gathered around Hilary, wanting to know the secret to her success.

"How did you keep it spinning that LONG!", asked Nikki frustrated at her failures.

"I didn't think that it would be that hard just to launch the blade and even if we're this far, I'm just tired and Hiro won't let us rest", complained Tasha silently kicking gently at the tree Hilary rested on.

"Please help us", begged Michelle pouting with her best puppy eyes.

Hilary just looked at her, a smile forming on her lips till she burst out with laughter. The girls looked at her as if she just lost a piece of her brain until she began to speak.

"You guys sound so funny complaining, especially when you're trying to coax me into disobeying the rules by helping you", said Hilary as she got up to dust of herself, her smile still in place.

Hilary looked left and right checking for any signs of Hiro or Zeo just in case. "Let's get on with it then", said Hilary as she walked towards the beydish.

"On the count of three I want you all to pull the ripcord. Understand?", asked Hilary. "One, Two, Three.."

Four beyblades were thrown into the dish spinning very fast. Hilary wanted to see how they launched their blades, maybe there was a fault in the way they held the launcher or pulled the ripcord. Repeating this procedure a few more times Hilary was able to point out the mistakes that they made allowing them to try again, all the girls happy with the results they received.

The girls on the other hand did not know they were been watched by three pairs of eyes as they practiced.

Up on one of the balconies, Hiro (still dressed as Jin of the Gale) watched the way Hilary took leadership teaching the other's the proper ways to blade without his prompting, encouraging them to try again and again until they got it right. He was very proud of all of them and knew that they would probably finish this exercise sooner than he expected and enter the world championship as the 'Elements'.

The other two pairs of eyes belonged to two people dressed in camouflage who watched all four girls in strange curiosity. Both people had placed cameras around these woods to keep 24 hour surveillance on these girls. Their boss had insisted that this be done as to capture as much image as possible about the future plans these girls and BBA had for the future.

"Let's go. Our job's here is done", whispered one of the mask men as he jumped from tree to tree, his companion following him.

"Hnn", was the only reply he got from his partner as they disappeared into the thick woods.

---

Hiro had finally come back catching Hilary off guard. He walked towards the girls who had stiffened slightly at his presence. Walking towards the beydish he began to speak.

"I told you not to help them Hilary", said Hiro in a monotone voice

"I'm s..sorry. It will never happen again", said Hilary as she reprimanded herself inwardly

"What are you sorry for? I'm actually quite happy that you took the initiative to help and that you all were able to learn from your mistakes working together as a **TEAM**" said Hiro, putting emphasis on the word team as he smiled.

The girls looks dumfounded at his behavior. They were expecting...something more along the lines of...punishment. They looked at his as if he just grew another head, their eyes slightly wide.

"Would you still like to keep on practice since you keep on standing right there on the spot not leaving?", asked Hiro, his eyebrows raised

The girls all of a sudden snapped out of their reverie, shaking their heads violently before running into the house. They were still confused at his behavior.

Hiro looked towards the forest, his face in frown. He thought that he heard something as he watched the girls from the balcony. Shrugging his shoulders he walked off disappearing as fast as he came.

---

The girls had the rest of the afternoon to themselves and wanted to explore every dark corner they could find. All four of the girls had been laughing at a joke that Nikki had brought up until Zeo suddenly appeared from the corner, meeting up with them. Michelle suddenly looked blank as a hint of a blush appeared on her face.

"Good afternoon ladies. It seems that you're enjoying yourselves quite alot and I hope I don't ruin it trying because I just need to borrow Michelle for 'just' a few minutes", said Zeo playfully, his hands tucked into one of the many pockets in his baggy pants.

"Oh, it's no problem", replied Hilary calmly, her voice very smooth. "Anytime you wanna go!"

Zeo's smile widened when Hilary said that. "Well I will be taking my leave", said Zeo walking in another direction before turning around and walking back towards the girls, a smirk on his face. "Just forgot something", said Zeo as he dragged Michelle along with him.

Nikki and Tasha looked at the two walking away, confusion written all over their faces wondering what Zeo would need Michelle for. Hilary already knew the answer. She had already caught both of them in a questionable act without them knowing. Those two were a couple whether she liked seeing that or not.

**'Girl, stop getting so jealous over them. It's best to be happy that they found one another.'**

_'What about my happiness? Theirs isn't only important.'_

**'Jealousy and Resentment towards your teammate won't bring a team together but only separate it. As captain you have the duty to lead and be a positive example to the other girls. I know that you are much stronger that this and I'm positive that that strength is somewhere in you. Don't hold it back. Unleash it. And while you're doing that, make sure that by the end of this month you're able to 'kick' some butt with you awesome blading. You know being Captain comes...'**

_'Responsibility...blah blah blah. Are you gonna keep on saying that?', asked Hilary with a smile on her face_

_**'YEAH! Now let's go explore!'**_

"Hilary", whispered Tasha as she waved her hand in front of her face surprised at the smile on the girls face.

"What sup with her? She's been smiling so goofily it's beginning to freak me out", said Nikki as her face came close to Hilary trying to study her.

"Nothing's wrong with me", said Hilary the smile still on her face, startling both girls.

"So why were you smiling", they both asked in sync

"Just...kinda happy about something...and It seems that Zeo and Michelle are a couple", finished Hilary who had begun to laugh at the expression on their face.

"Prove it", said Nikki looking at Hilary as if she grew another head.

Hilary began, telling them the story pf Michelle sneaking out and the other escapades she had been having when she thought no one was looking. The girls stared at her with their mouths opened, gawking at the new information. It was going to be so much fun tormenting young Michelle

-----

Michelle was talking to Zeo about something, a smile spread across her face until she sneezed slightly.

"Your alright? You're not catching a cold are you?", he asked

"No, no...maybe ...someone's talking or thinking about me", said Michelle seeming to daze slightly.

"Not as much as I'm thinking about you", said Zeo pleased with the results as the lady standing before him blushed profusely at his statement.

"Zeo!", she whined hitting him playfully.

------------------

Mr. Dickenson sat at his desk, so many things running through his mind but the one thing that stood out was the four girls that he had sponsored to be trained by Zeo and Hiro. He was looking forward to the championships that would be coming up next summer and couldn't wait to see the looks in the Blade Breakers faces.

"Mr. Dickenson the letter that you asked me to type is ready. Should I bring it to your office for proof reading?", asked Aso, Mr. Dickenson's Secretary

"I trust you Aso. I just need you to send the message to the BBA centres around the world within the next...72 hours. Is that alright?", he asked through the telephone communicator

"Yes It is. Thank you sir", she replied.

"No need to be formal", he replied in a happy tone ending the conversation

'Now that those messages will be sent within the nest three days, I'll need to prepare for the media who will have many many questions about this tournament. I just hope there aren't to many reporters', thought Mr. Dickenson as he packed his suitcase ready to leave.

He did not know that his letter will spark alot of curiosity and that there will be more media than he supposedly thought would be around.

With a sigh, he left his office, his work day ending.

-------------------

(Tyson's House)

They boys had been practicing for about 5 hours nonstop. They had been training all afternoon, sweat running down their foreheads, their shirts sticking to theor bodies underneath the hot sun. Girls would have drooled at the five boys who trained seriously though a smile was plastered on several of their faces. They had received the fax that Mr. Dickenson had sent to the other BBA centres around the world and now they anticipated the Beyblade battle that would be coming soon. They couldn't wait to meet this 'NEW AND DIFFERENT' team that Mr. Dickenson had talked about in his papers. According to him this team was entirely different from the rest and everyone wanted to know. The News reporters had been crowding the front doors of the BBA building for the past week trying to find as much information about these blader. The whole world wanted to know what was going on, who these bladers were and when they would finally meet them.

"Hey my homies, gotcha some food", yelled Tyson's Grandfather as he walked out of the house with Max's dad in tow, a small smile on his face.

"There's lots of food and I thought that...". Max father was interrupted as both Tyson and Daichi sped into the house their stomach rumbling out of hunger. Max and Ray began to laugh at Tyson's and Daichi's behaviour as they walked into the house dragging Kenny along with them. Kai watched them silently as they entered the house, his mind on something else. He had been thinking about the new bladers that would come out this summer to battle in the world championships. He had to practice harder to be ready for anyone and anything that came his way to challenge him, ready to counter any tricks they had up their sleeves. Wht he wouldn't be ready for was to face the identity of his opponents. Kai walked into the house joining the boys as they ate his mind still in a jumble from his precious thoughts.

---------------------

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**(Two months later)**

Hilary and the girls had improved beyond anyone's expectations. Within a month of their arrival in france something seemed to have changed in them. Hiro couldn't put his finger on it and decided to keep a closer watch on their improvements. It shocked him that all four girls strengths levels were very high and had been very suspicious since the accident that happened last month. The girls had decided to sneak out that night into the forest to 'explore' even though he had warned them not to do so. By the time they returned to their beds, something seemed to have changed in them. Whatever it was he had to know especially with their powers increasing so dramatically

----

_"Hey Hil, where are we going?", asked Nikki, her voice hushed as they reached the gardens_

_"The forest", she replied silently moving steadily towards the forest hoping no one saw them_

_Hilary had thought she saw something in here about a week ago and had told the girls about it. They all decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to check it out though Hiro had warned the girls about it. Strangely Zeo had not said a word to stop them when he caught them trying to sneal out. He only nodded with a smile on his face seeming to understand what they wanted to do. He to had seen the flash several times in the forest and he had been curious that night sneaking out and the nest morning he returned to the house, '_**_flesh and blood_**_'. He had only been able to remember bits and pieces of what happened and those memories had already begun to fade._

_The girls had been walking for about 30 minutes into the forest staying close to one another. Tasha and Hil stood beside one another, their faces seeming void of any emotion as they kept on walking. Michelle and Nikki on the other hand, we totally scared, their hands latched unto each other, their eyes wide as they looked around. Suddenly the four girls saw something glowing ahead of them and ran towards it._

_'That must have been what Hil said she saw', thought Tasha as she ran beside Hilary_

_They finally reached the area they saw the glow and ...there was nothing there until they looked up to see four trees, each with a foreign writing on it. Michelle pointed her flashlight at the markings to all of a sudden see them all glow red. All four stepped back suddenly scared.the wind whipping around theit bodies, the nightgowns pulling all four closer to the trees. _

_Hilary thought she had begun hearing voices and turned to her friends whose face was contorted in pure confusion. Tasha came closer to Hilary and held tightly unto her arm. "I think I hear someone talking", she said her voice filled with fear for the first time in so long. They all huddled together wondering what was happening._

_"_**_They are perfect"_**_.came a whisper that seemed to pass by Hilary's ears_

_"_**_I know. They will absolutely do"_**_, said another voice_

_"_**_How are we sure they are the right ones?_**_", asked another voice_

_"_**_Lets find out_**_", replied another voice_

_All of a sudden the wind seemed to have died down slighty and four tall figures appeared. There were four women who stood around the tree, their eyes closed until one of them opened her eyes to look directly into Hilarys eyes sending an odd shiver down the girls spine._

_"Hilary, I presume", the lady said, her voice sounding very melodious in the wind but her face said something else different. She looked stern, the aura around her radiated strongly yet she was not flesh and blood. She was like an illusion._

_Hilary looked at the lady her eyes wide in shock and disbelief._

_"Hahahahah", laughed one of the other ladies nearby. "What's got all of your tongues?", she asked with a smile on her face._

_"There's no need to fear us. We are only here to pass something on two you four", said the third lady._

_"There just to freakin' quiet", said the fourth lady, her arms folded as she stared at the girls, one in particular, Nikki. She walked up to the girls who seemed frozen to the spot and stared straight into Nikki's eyes. She tilted her head gently to one side and spoke once again with a genuine. "She'll do just fine just like me"._

_"Let me just get straight to the point. We are guardians of four seperate bitbeast, each assigned to our protection until the day came when they would be passed on.", said the first Lady_

_"We have waited centuries just to finally meet you four who are destined to rule over these beasts and it is finally time to bestow them unto you", continued the second lady_

_"You are here and we are ready to pass on these responsibilities to you. Use them well", said the third Lady_

_There was a bright flash of light that seemed to envelope the girls and before they were pulled into a deep slumber they heard the fourth lady's voice._

_"You will nor remember anything. Use what you have wisely and work together always"_

_-------------------_

Ever since that day they seem to get stronger and neither Zeo or Hiro understood why. As they sat in the plane that would be taking them to Germany, Nikki pulled out her blade staring at the bitbeast that lay there, viadro. "We can do this together", Nikki said, the bitbeast flashing for a second before returning to normal.

---------------------

---------------------

---------------------

---------------------

---------------------

---------------------

---------------------

**Please send more reviews on my story. I would like to know how you like it.**

**Hope you like is so far.**

**Sarahsara1**


	6. New Friends

_**NEW FRIENDS**_

_Hmm I wonder where Mr. Gregor is", thought the very blonde girl as she skipped down the darkened hallway towards her father's office._

_"La, la, la, la", hummed the young girl remembering one of the hymns the maids her taught her that her mother used to sing._

_The young girl stopped at a portrait that hung high on the wall, decorated with different pieces of jewelry. _

_'Mother', thought the young girl as she tilted her head as she always did analyzing her mother. Her mother was very beautiful. She had very black long hair that seemed to flow around her, she was tall with lovely red eyes that only accentuated her features. Many of the servants had told this young girl that she looked like her mother except for her eyes and hair. All of a sudden she heard a yell that seemed to come from her father's office and ran to find out what happened. She snuck closely to the door, her ears on the door listening to every word that came out of her father's mouth._

_"Why do you defend her Gregor. She is of no use to me. I have no sons to inherit my wealth, my name, or to represent what I am and carry on the tradition. She is only a girl, nothing more." said her father, his voice radiating fury _

_"But master...she is your daughter..."_

_"I do not care. She is the cause of all my misfrotune and with no son to carry on the family name I am ruined. The girl is a drag and I have plans for her", continued her father_

_The girl at the door sort of knew her father was talking about her but she tried to block it out. She had tried to be a good gilr, just as her father had told her to be. She was very obedient and hoped only to please him but that didnt seem to do any good. He only shunned her way from him, but she hoped that one day her would change. Unknown to her tears had already begun to pour down her face, her face heating up in sadness._

_"TASHA!", yelled a voice from inside_

_Tasha entered her father's office, fear filling her body. Looking down at her, her father could only see his former wife. This girl was a spitting image of her and he couldn't handle it anymore. His face contorted in a frown before he spoke sternly to Tasha._

_"Tasha you will be escorted by Mr. Gregor to room where you will pack your belonging. You will be leaving this residency and will live with your uncle."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and fright._

_"Mr. Metakia...she's too young.", said Boris trying to argue with his master_

_"Father, please don't make me go there", said Tasha as she broke down in tears_

_"Weak! GET OUT NOW! You will be leaving in 2 hours or else...", said her father, his voice filled with threats that Tasha feared._

_"FATHER!"_

_---------------_

Tasha sat up, her head covered in sweat. It was the same nightmare. She had been having it daily ever since...ever since... her father..

She laid back on her bead looking back at the ceiling, her face hardened. She would prove her father wrong whatever it took her. Nothing was going to get in her way and she would make sure. Turning her head to look out the window she got a full view of the moon as it glowed in the dark night. Though her face held no emotion, she was wound up tightly and wasn't sure when she would explode.

"Anyways...It all doesn't matt...", said Tasha as she fell back into a deep slumber

-------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had been given the week of to do as they pleased as they had gotten far ahead than what Hiro had previously thought they were cable of. The girls hotel were situated in the city, in civilization as they had called it. They noise had invited them outside making them feek very adventurous.

"Where would we like to go", asked Nikki as she looked at all the shops on the street that they were on, a lovely smirk gracing her lip.

The other girls laughed at Nikki's enthusiam as Hilary head fell in defeat that she had been easily persuaded to come with them. They must have been in every shop that they could find and it had tired them somewhat. All four girls did not know they were approaching the dangerous part of town until they saw a group of guys stare at them with dirty looks.

"Where the heck are we", asked Michelle shuddering slightly at the stares they were all receiving from the guys around them.

Hilary's face seemed to have turned to steel, her eyes icy with suspicion as they continued to walk. "We should turn back now", said the now unfamiliar voice of Hlary which spooked the three girls slightly

"What's wrong Hil?", asked Michelle

"This place...it's not safe...at all. I can feel it", she said in a whisper

The girls stood at the entrance of an alley, Hilary and Tasha seeminly the only one aware that there were a group of boys approaching them. Running would be absolutely stupid as they would only get caught and who knew what would happen then.

"We leave not as Hilary said", snapped an impatient Tasha

Too late. They guys were already too close for comfort.

"So why would lovely girl like you be doing around here?", asked one of the guys as he stepped to close to Michelle, the girls escape route blocked by about 12 boys.

"They look...quite delicious. We could have a little fun with them", said one of the other boys

At this all four girls seemed to have stiffened, making the boys smile spread further across their face.

"Are you scared? We won't hurt you...much", said one of the boys, as the rest burst into laughter.

The Girls just remembered something lik ethis thathappened to them when they were in France. It was not funny. Hiro and Zeo just saved them in time and that was just luck. Since them they all choose they elective activity to be self defense classes and since all of them had some past experience with this king of fighting they improved fast and as they suprised their Hiro they werealso able to suprise their sensai. These guys were gonna feel pain today if they didn't let them go and with that pain would come bloodshed if they were so stupid.

The girls face became neutral as they guys laughed. They couldn't be more than eighteen, seventeen and would be easy to take. They guys noticed their expression and the laughter began to die down. Hilary spoke first and what came out of her mouth made these guys look at them in unbelief.

"These guys are idiots. Think we can take them?", she asked

Silence seemed to have fallen between the two groups as the girls answered. "Yeah, it will be as easy as saying our ABC's", said Nikki as she cracked her fists gently

"Their such idiots", continued Tasha

"It won't hurt...much", said Michelle repeating what one of the othe boys had said, her evil streak seeming to appear.

One of the boys stepped through the other boys, his hands just about to touch Nikki's face when he was only met with a punch in the face that left him staggering.

"Awwwww...You'll PAY for that. GET THEM!"

In seconds a fight had ensued and many people had gathered aoround the alleyway to watch the fight.

"Don't you think that this is unfair? I mean 12 guys against 4 girls", said Tasha sarcastically. "We just don't wanna ruin your pride"

All twelve guys rushed towards the girls only to get a kick in the face and a punch to their abdomen.

"Let's get this game over with", said Hilary in a dangerously low voice

Out of no where four rods seemed to have appeared in their hands, their stance very offensive.

"We are warning you"

"GET THEM!", yelled the leader as they charged once more only to get beat up. You could hear grunts of pain from the guys as they got hit very hard. These girls weren't playing and would hurt them if they didn't stop. The crowd at the entrance of the alleyway were cheering the girls on, the crowd just getting larger by the second. It was over very soon as all twelve boys lay on the ground clutching their injured bodies. Hilary stood up surveying her surroundings, her friends all ok. Just as she was about to get step away, a hand tried to trip her. It was their leader. She kicked his hands away causing him to roll away in pain as she stepped towards the cheering crowd with her team mates, her rod disappearing into her jacket as she stepped out. She was about to walk away when they heard a voice stop them.

"Here we go again", said Michelle who looked pissed off already

Turning around they saw only one guy...just one...no gang?

"And what might you want?", asked Tasha as Hilary's eyes seemed to bore hole through his very soul.

"My name is Robert. You fight quite lovely and I am hoping that I don't get on your bad side. I just wanted to ask you if you would all like to have lunch with me. I will be very civil with you. I just wanted to get more acquainted with you.", he said with a bit of humor

"What's the catch?", asked Nikki quietly

"Just wanted to know more about you and it seems that you all like beyblading so we have one thing in common that we could talk about", he said pointing at their launchers

"Sure", said Hilary shockingthe other girls. "But there's no way we can accompany you", she replied back with a smile.

"Oh there is a way." He turned his back and waved to someone before turning around back to them. "You do realize that your hair is...sorta out of order?"

"OH, NO, NOT AGAIN!", exclaimed Michelle causing them all to laugh as a limousine pulled up

"Here is our ride. Ladies first", he replied like a gentleman

They looked at him out of confusion and then back at the limousine wondering what a guy his age would be doing drivng around in one of these. As the girls were about to enter Hilary and Tasha came up to Nikki's ears and said something to make her blush furiously.

"You were checking him outttttttttt", dragged Tasha with a smirk on her face

"So is he hot or what?", asked Hilary suggestively, humor laced in her voice

Robert was wondering why Nikki had been blushing all the way to his home. She also made sure that she wouldn't catch his gaze, like he was an infection. To her he was and when she looked at him she wouldn't be able to stop staring and that was very embarrasing.

'**WE DON'T BLUSH.AHHHHHH! CAN'T HELP IT. HE'S SITTING RIGHT THERE AND THOUGHTS THAT SHOULDN'T BE IN MY MIND ARE THERE. **This can't be happening', she thought to herself before Tasha shook her out of her reverie since they had arrived at Robert's house..., more like castle.

Michelle gawked at the size of the castle before they heard other voices yell Robert's name.

"Hey, you brought some of your girlfriends with you. Didn't know you were such a player!", exclaimed Enrique with his trademark smile

"He's joking", said Robert aloud so the girls knew he was talking to them before they killed either him or Enrique for his statement.

"And what have you brought with you this time?", asked another deep voice belonging to a red head.

"JOHNNY DARLING", screamed Michelle as she lunged at him toppling him over

"Oh dear", was his only reply as his face paled drastically

"Johnny Darling?", the other's asked before bursting out into laughter

"Not funny at all", he said, as he brushed himself off the ground with Michelle untop of him.

"Hilary looked at Michelle disapprovingly and Michelle noticed this. "Hey don't rush to conclusions so fast. This is my cousin Johnny"

"Ohhh", it all of a sudden became clear what was happening. Just a family reunion.

"No introductions for me?", sulked Oliver sarcastically

"This is Oliver. Oliver this is Hilary, Michelle, Nikki and Tasha", said Robert introducing the girls

"It is nice to meet you Oliver", said Hilary with a genuine smile on her face

"As it is nice to meet you", he replied, their gaze catching longer that should have been.

"Ok...we'll leave lover boy and girl alone as we keep on walking", said Enrique hoping to provoke Oliver a bit.

Hilary gave Enrique this look that made him think she was going to skin him alive

"Just joking. Please don't kill me", he pleaded causing everyone else to laugh. Tasha turned to look at Hilary who just smiled back at her as they began to climb the stair to enter the grand castle that Robert lived in.

-----------------

Hiro had called Hiro and Zeo so they would know where they were. She had told Hiro that they might arrive at the hotel slightly later than they expected.

Walking back to the sheltered balcony/sitting room she noticed that it had begun to snow slightly. The TV was on but nobody seemed to be watching it. Michelle had been on Johnny's toes for the eversince they arrived, driving him insane slowly as he played chess with Robert. Oliver and Tasha were having a civil conversation and that was if you could call it civil as she had begun to through the cushions at his face. Enrique at the moment was flirting shamelessly with Nikki who face was as red as a tomato looking towards the TV hoping that he would stop...soon. Hilary sighed gently as she sat on the couch only to get hit by a pillow. Her opened her eyes to stare at her attacker. It was Oliver.

"You're soooo gonna get it", she said as she picked up as many pillows as she could get and chucked it towards his face. Nikki joined siding with Hilary as they threw pillows back and forth at each other.

"Pain, pain, soo much pain", moaned Enrique as he had been hit by a pillow coming from Hilary. "The girl chuck hard", he laughed throwing a pillow back at her.

The pillow fight continued on for some time before they all lay on the couch, panting from exhaustion as Johnny lost another round of chest.

"Darn it", said Johnny silently as he stood up wondering how he always lost as Robert stood up calmly, a smile on his face.

"If you were playing for money you would have lost all your estate Johnny", said Oliver with a wicked grin only to be chased around by Johnny with several pillows of his own.

The other girls decided to follow the boys as they ran away towards the kitchen hoping to find a snack to eat. Hilary just laughed at their antics as she followed while Robert stayed behind to pack up the chess pieces and Nikki dusted herself gently tryingto put her surroundings in a slight order only to turn around to bump into Robert, face face and almost fall back until he caught her.

"Thank You", she said her face slighlty pink as she held herself up

"Your welcome", he replied his stare npt reverting away from her. Nikki felt queasy under his gaze, the hair on her neck standing on end as the seconds seem to pass swiftly.

"Nikki...", called Robert taking a step towards her.

"Yeah?", she replied her face back to normal

"May I ask of one thing from you", he asked his face very blank

----------------------------

They all reached the kitchen laughing and jumping in laughter as Hilary watched them from the side. Tasha seemed pretty happy especially since for the past two days she had been looking depressed. Nikki and Robert came in soon after, a pleased smile plastered upon the young man's face and a warning scowl and a pink blush placed on Nikki's face.

Michell noticed and decided that she would satisfy her scuriosity later on when they all had time alone.

By the end of the day all four girls were exhausted and Zeo came to pick them up in his limo. The girls waved at their newly found friends, Michelle poking at Nikki at the same time to spit it all out.

------

They heard it all from Nikki's mouth. Robert was so blatant. He had asked her if he could kiss her...and this was like the first time they had ever met.

"Playboy", drawled Hilary as she lay on her bed ready to pull the covers over

The other girls laughed as they lay in bed, turning of their lights as they fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about tomorrow

**Sorry about the little chapter mistake**

**I actually had not placed at least three other chapter on but at least you have an idea of what's going on\**

**Anyway I hope you like the new aditions and please REVIEW!**

**Sarahsara1**


	7. Winter Treat

**WINTER TREAT**

December had finally arrived, snow covering everu street that Hil stepped on. Today she was out on her own, on her own for a walk. She needed to think and lately she had felt stuffed up. She had to cool down a bit. She thought that walking would help her out a bit.

They had left Germany about 2 weeks ago and went to Italy where they had met Nikki's family. Her family was huge, that was why she had a large house to live in. She had three older brothers, two of them twins yet they behaved opposite of one another. The other one, the oldest was very overportective of his younger sister. He wouldn't let anything touch her so when he found out about Robert he freaked ... just a little bit. Actually...he wanted to wring the boy who had kissed Nikki.

It had been fun to meet her family and Hil just found out something new about Nikki. She wasn't the innocent girl that was portrayed. This girl had been the leader of one of the most known italian gangs around her area. Hey, she had respect even though sometimes she was quiter than most people. She was very funny and she had gotten to know her a bit more eversince.

Michelle on the other hand seemd to have become permanently glued to Zeo. Whenever a girl came near him, she seemed to radiate and evil aura to back off. It was fun to see her pale whenever a girl started flirting with Zeo right in front of her. She had once tried to punch one of them out because it seemed that girl insulted her. Tasha and Zeo had had to hold her down before the the unknown girl got a concussion.

Tasha had been very quiet since she had met her. She only spoke when she though it was important. She was the closest to Hilary and seemed to understand her the best. Nikki and Michelle were close to her also but not on the same level as Tasha. It seemed that Tasha never liked to think of her past. She always avoided talking about it if she could. Whenever she thought no one was watching, Tasha would sometimes cry. It hurt Hil to see her like that. She had no clue what it was that was hurting her but she would find out soon.

Anyways Hil knew that they would all be travelling back to their respective homes in about three days for the summer holiday. She pulled out her beyblade, her bitbeast - Aurain - glowed before returning to it's original state. Hilary had become addicted to beyblading and she enjoyed it alot. It took her thoughts of a certain somebody that she knew she would soon see.

'Anyways I better get back to Nikki', thought Hilary as she pulled her coat closer to her body and turned around walking back up the street.

------------------------------

Tasha did not want to go home. Nothing waited for her but misery and misfortune. She hadn't seen her father in a while and he didn't seem to care much. She had heard that he had remarried another lady in a grand wedding which she had not been invited to because he couldn't care less. As Tasha pulled her bags up to the doorway she paused then looked around her at all the snow. This would be the last moment she would be free within the next month. She knocked on the door, which had been opened by a young boy, probably her age but he was short. She entered whereupon the door was closed shutting her in, away from the outside world.

"It's nice to see you again Tasha", came a voice from the darkness

"Boris...", she whispered under her breath

She hated him, this man that was supposedly her uncle. He walked up to her gently, his hand finding it way to her arm. Tasha stepped back from him in caution. She would have to remember to lock any entrances to her room tonight just in case. She would not let herself be hurt by him ever again.

"Darling child, you can't escape me at all. For you to live under my roof you have to obey me and the set rule", snapped Boris slightly angry at her behaviour. "Now come here"

Tasha did not move a step from where she stood.

"COME HERE NOW!", he yelled drawing the attention of many of the servants who felt some sort of pity for the young girl. Boris out of anger backhanded Tasha against the wall before walking away. She was safe for now but not for long. He would come after he tonight and she knew it. No amount of hiding and cowering would help. She walked away to her room, entering and locking the door even though she knew that would not help at all. She sunk into her bed, her head spinning slightly before falling asleep, hoping that time would stand still for her.

-------------------

Hilary had been welcome home by her family who had been extremely overjoyed to see her. They kept on complementing her on how she had grown yet she saw no difference. In reality she had grown about 2 inches earning her a height of 5'7''. She would have been quite happy about this yet something still bothered her. She would have to see her friends soon and she knew that she missed them so much. She would probably jump on all of them if she had the chance.

"Mum, I'm going out for a bit. Probably to Tyson's", yelled Hilary as she place on her brown fitting boots.

"Oh Hon. See you later", her mum yelled out as Hilary stepped out the door.

Hilary had begun her walk thinking of their reaction. She had no idea of how they had changed. When she was away she had spoken to them by phone or e-mail. It was funny to hear and read their responses to her questions. They had talked alot but yet she needed to see them, to feel their presence around them. She finally arrived at the Tyson's house only to stop at the entrance deep in thought. All of a sudden she heard something whizzing come her way. Through instinct she caught whatever it was and opened her hands to see a beyblade, Daichi's. She looked up to see 5 boys gawking at her and the catch that she made.

"Hil...", yelled Daichi as he pounced upon her forcing her to fall backwards into the snow. She laughed at Daichi's antics as his hug tightened.

"We missed you so much", he said with a smile on his face as he got up pulling her up to.

Before she knew it, she felt herself in a tight embrace from three other boys who had missed her alot.

"C..A...N'T BREATH...", said Hilary. The boys released her from their hug, all of them smiling back at her including Kenny who just arrived at the scene.

Kai watched her as she talked to Daichi avoiding his gaze. There was something different about her. He had seen her catch Daichi's blade like she had been doing it all her life. Something was definately different about her.

"Hey Kai, come over and say hi to Hilary", yelled Tyson

Kai raised an eyebrow at the overenergetic boy who seemed to bounce with joy at the sight of Hilary.

"It's nice to have you back...At least for the rest of december", said Kai with a calm voice.

Hilary face went blank tryingto understand what he was talking about until Tyson's Grandpa came out yellinhHilary's name at the top of his lungs.

"Hilary, nice to see you back", yelled Grandpa as he pulled Hilary into a tight embrace

Hilary's face began to turn blue causing the boys to laugh as they trying to pull Tyson's Grandpa off her.

Hilary had brought some things for each of them during her time away from Japan and she hoped the liked it alot.

"Here they are", she said as she pulled out four boxes from her back

"What are they", yelled Daichi as he lunged for one only to miss as Tyson's sniggered at him

"Open them"

"Oh my goodness. Hilary, you didn't have to", awed Max who had opened his box first

The boys had crowded around him to see what it was and could only stare at it. She had gotten them state of the art beyblade parts. The very rare ones that you just didn't find anywhere.

"I thought...that you would all like it", she said a smile across her face

The rest of the boys had the same things except that they were bought specially for each of them depending on the kind of beyblade and beyblading style they had with their uniform colors.

Kai opened the box that Hilary had given him to find the same thing except there seemed to be something extra. There were at least two extra pieces and attached to it was a little note, _'Just in Case'_.

He looked up at Hilary who had the phone to her ear. She seemed to be talking to her mother on the other line a bit frantically.

"Ok mom. It;s no problem...I think. Ok, Bye"

"Tyson would it be alright if I stayed over today . Something came up...", asked Hilary

"Yeah sure. No problem. Let me set up a bed for you."

Hilary looked around to see that the others had left the room with their gifts to try them on unto their beyblades. She realized that she was now alone with Kai and there seemed to be a certain silence that unsettled her stomach.

"Well I should...", said Hilary as she was begin to stand up. She never finished her sentence as she was pulled back down into Kai's arms.

Before she could comprehend what was happening she felt something soft make contact with her lips. It hit her so suddenly at what was happening. Kai pulled away, their faces inches aprt from one another.

"Hil...I'm very sorry for my behaviour. I didn't mean to hurt you that way...not in that way ever. I was just not used to letting people that close to me.", said Kai as he stared into her deep chocolate eyes before kissing her chastely, their fingers interwined within one another.

"And thanks for the gift", he continued with a smile on his face

"You're welco...". She never finished that sentence as Kai's mouth found her's again. He deepened the kiss this time, his tongue caressing her lower lip begging for entrance. Hilary did not understand what was going on until his hand found its way to her lower back causing her to gasp against his lips. His tongue made it's way into her mouth trying to coax her to respond to him as her hands found their way to his coat grasping it tightly and pulling them closer to one another. Hilary wanted more right now. As much as she could get at that moment. Her tongue molded gently against his, as her left hand found a way into Kai's hair, pushing him closer to her mouth. A tongue fought againt his for dominance, never giving up though she knew she would probably lose to him. There seemed to be no space between them as they tried harder to get closer to one another till they heard a cough that seemed to break the tranquility of the atmoshere. Breaking away from one another they looked towards the door to see Daichi and Grandpa. Daichi's face was totally paled out and he looked like he was going to faint. Grandpa just gawked at the two of them in shock as a small smile appeared on Kai's face.

"What...What are you...doing", stuttered the old man

Hilary looked at the position that they were in and blushed furiously. She was straddling a very happy Kai who at the moment was thinking thoughts that should never have entered his head.

"Nothing", answered Kai calmly, his smile still spread across his face. Daichi seemed to immediately faint and Grandpa could do nothing but try to wake him up. During that time Kai and Hilary had snuck out of the house with their things, heading over to Kai's house hoping to find the peace and quiet that they needed.

"What's happening", yelled Tyson as he and the other's ran towards the others

"Kai and Hila...Where did they go", asked Tyson's Grandpa suprised at the two's disappearance. Max and Ray seemed to have figured out what had happened and smiled at one another at a job well done. The two had been left alone and in that short time it seemed something good came out of it.

------------------

Hilary back was pressed against the wall of Kai's kitchen as Kai kissed her mouth relentlessly. It seemed like the two couldn't get enough of each other and it was driving them slowly up the wall. Hilary moaned against Kai's mouth causing the male teen to instinctively tighten his grip on Hilary's waist, pulling her even closer to his body.

To Hilary, Kai's body was as hard as rock. She wondered how he looked topless with sweat glistening down his back and blushed slightly at her trail of thoughts. Her hand gripped his shirt from the back, trying to get a grip on him. Right underneath that shirt was his body, hard and beautiful. It beckoned to her body responded to Kai's hands and movements. He pressed his hips against Hilary who moaned louder, feeling something hard between her thighs. She instantely knew what it was and though her mind warned her, her body betrayed her as she pushed back into him, both of her legs around Kai's waist.

They broke their kiss, gasping for air yet their bodies seemed to grip even tighter unto one another. Hilary's coat and shirt seemed to have fallen somewhere on their way into the kitchen. The only top she had on was her bra and a black tanktop. Kai began nipping her neck gently, pushing the straps of her bra and tank top of her left shoulder, sucking gently as Hilary moaned his name in desperation. He could feel himself harden even further from this and knew he had to stop soon or things would go to far.

"Hilary", whispered Kai as he picked her up bridal style and set her in his lap as he laid on his couch.

Hilary buried her face in neck, cuddling deeper into his warmth.

"I love you Kai", whispered Hilary as she fell into a light slumber

"I love you too", he replied back, falling asleep with Hilary in his arms


	8. Manipulation

**CHAPTER 8 : MANIPULATION**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_"Hilary", whispered Kai as he picked her up bridal style and set her in his lap as he laid on his couch._

_Hilary buried her face in neck, cuddling deeper into his warmth._

_"I love you Kai", whispered Hilary as she fell into a light slumber_

_"I love you too", he replied back, falling asleep with Hilary in his arms_

Hilary woke up confused about where she was. The last thing that she remembered was that she was at Tyson's house and she had called her mother about something. Right now those thoughts seemed to be unimportant as she tried figuring what was she sitting on that was that warm. Openining her eyes gently, she held back a yawn as she tried to know what or who she had been sleeping on for the past...how many hours?

She pulled her head back a bit to look at the person face. Upon realization she blushed gently as the thoughts of their little escapade rushed back into her head. As he slept she wondered why he never could be this peaceful only to inwardly smack herself on the head at such a stupid question. She understood that he wanted people to trust him but he had to trust other but that was a hard thing for him to do. Betrayal from a young age had left such a big impression on him that it even took years to break down those cold walls he kept up to protect himself from everyone.

Hilary decided she would get up since sleep decided that he couldn't stay any longer with her. Getting up gently she watched Kai's breath hitch for a brief second before settling back to its normal pattern. After getting up she gently laid him down, praying that all this movement wouldn't wake him and to her suprise he didn't even open an eye. He was quite the sleeper.

Walking away into the kitchen, Hilary wondered what she would find in the freezer to eat when she suddenly heard a phone ringing somewhere. It sounded muffled somehow and Hilary could pretty much guess that it wasn't Kai's phone as that was just in front of her. Where could that noise be coming from. Then it clicked instantly. The phone that Hiro had given her and the girls had been ringing all this time. That could only mean that something had come up that wasn't at all in the best interests of either three of her teammates.

Picking up her bag, Hilary ran into the first bathroom she found locking the door behind her and hoping that Kai didn't wake up. She began shuffling through her bag looking for the phone when she found it, ringing loud and clear. She immediately answered it wondering who it was on the other line.

"Hilary...it's me Tasha. I need your help. I can't stay in Russia. It isn't that safe for me", said Tasha sobbing gently on the other line

"What's wrong? What happened? You can tell me anything", replied Hilary her voice filled with more emotion that it had ever had in ages

"Hilary, I ...I never realy told anybody about my live...my real live...how much of a hell it is. I live with my uncle, a man named Boris Balkov and..."

"WHAT", whispered Hilary harshly. That name gave her the creeps. If Kai even heard the name she was sure that he would pretty much go into a rage.

"You have to leave that place. It isn't safe for you especially with him there with you"

"But there's no way that I can get out of the building safely without him finding out. If he ever caught me there's no telling what he would do. He thinks that I travel out of Russia to go to some boarding school in Siberia or the North Pole. Seriously. If he even find out about you and the girls I'm in big trouble. Hil I have to go. Someone coming", whispered Tasha against the phone before the line cut.

Hilary was very worried about her friends safety and had to find a way to get her to her home. There had to be a way to do this without jepardizing everything that Mr. Dickenson was working on. There had to be some way or Hilary knew that she would probably never see her friends face ever again.

She put the phone in the hidden compartment in her bag and stuffed everything back in hoping that she hadn't woken Kai up at least not yet. Picking up her back she opened up the door to come face to face with red suspicious eyes.

"Who were you talking to", asked Kai his vouce void of any emotion

"A ...friend of mine...nothing else.", replied Hilary as her heart beat faster and faster as the seconds went by.

"And with what?", asked Kai

"Oh, with my cellphone", replied Hilary as she whipped out her cellphone her parents had given her for her 12 birthday

Kai thought there was something more to this phone call that she wasn't telling him about. She was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was.

"Then why didn't you use your cellphone at Tyson's house? You seemed a bit more eager to use his phone", replied Kai, his voice now hinting anger

Hilary was wondering why he seemed suddenly angry about the phone call. It was just a phone call, Right?

**'A phone call he isn't supposed to know about', whispered Hilary's bitbeast telepathically**

"It was just a phone call that I received. I didn't think that there was anything wrong with..."

"Then why take it in the bathroom? Why not sitting room, kitchen, anywhere but a secluded area Hilary? Is there something that your not telling me?", whispered Kai a bit more calmly yet calculated

"There's nothing to worry about", replied Hilary a bit to fast for Kai's taste

He was really angry but wasn't going to let Hilary know that at this point. If she intended to hide everything from him her intended to keep his distance from her.

"We have to return to Tyson's in 30 minutes", said Kai in his usual monotone voice as he walked away from Hilary. His aura suddenly seemed pretty cold to Hilary, colder that the temperature outside.

"Kai", Hilary called out

"FORGET IT", he replied his voice wavering between a yell and normal talking.

Within thirty minutes both were heading back towards Tyson's house, the quiet to thick for Hilary to breathe in.

"Kai it was just a phone call. Nothing else", whispered Hilary

"...foolish girl I told you to leave me alone. It's over", snapped Kai

"Excuse me...who do you think you can call foolish", snapped Hilary as she ran to stand right in front of him their gazes finally catching.

All she could see were icy red eyes staring back at her filled with only one emotion, hate. She stood there a bit too long, not noticing the hand that seemed to suddenly move till it hit her face clean and hard. The force sent Hilary spiraling down into the snow as Kai continued to head straight ahead back to Tyson's house.

"Stay away from me", replied Kai as Hilary stared back at him her eyes filling with tears.

His form suddenly faded away as he walked down the hill leading to Tyson's.

Hilary felt a trail make its way down her face and brought her hand to wonder what it was. She brought her hand to eye level to notice the tear that she had wiped away.

'Hilary you're a big girl and big...girls don't cry', thought Hilary as more tears continued to trail down her face. It was getting pretty dark and she had to make it home before all the rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. She stood up, placing her bag back on her shoulder and placed her other hand on her cheek. She immediately put on her glove and picked up some snow to place on her cheek. She hoped that her mother wouldn't notice anything, not yet, atleast.

----------------------------------------

Nikki looked out the window of her room. Everywhere was so dark and there was really nothing to do...nothing to do except train. Nikki smiled at that thought, remembering when Hilary suddenly turned into a training commander, more like a dictator. In a way Nikki looked up to Hilary, something that she would never do a few years back. She was glad that she was able to meet other girls who were pretty similar to her in many aspects especially since she never really met a girl who could keep up with her or think on the same level as her.

As a young girl Nikki had been given a lot of space to roam as she was the only girl in the family. Her father had pretty much spoilt her rotten and let her do anything she wanted. They had realized a bit too late that Nikki was becoming the girl that they wished not to be, doing the most obscene things behind their backs but they couldn't find the proper solution to curbing her rebellious personality. That was till they met Mr. Dickenson. Nikki remembered that scene very clearly. She had been visibly rude to him and yet that didn't seem to get him down at all. He even seemed to get even cherrier than she wished him to. About two weeks later her parents had said they wanted to talk to her about something and that was when she found out about school overseas. She literally freaked about the whole idea yet she couldn't disobey her father's word especially with three hefty brothers and a whole bunch of guards. Yep, there wasn't much of a quarrel there. Nikki thought that she would be stuck with a bunch of mindless bimbo's who talked about makeup, boys, all the crazy stuff that she wanted to be pretty far away from yet she met 3 girls, straight minded girls who had serious goals in life and could kick ass pretty well. Nikki just smiled thinking about their little trip to Germany, wondering how those boys would get back on their feet after been thoroughly humiliated by them. She hoped them the best of luck.

Back to her family, Nikki wondered why everyone stared at her like she was some crazy little physcopath that would explode any minute. I mean all she had to do was say 'thank you' and the servant would literally have a heart attack that second.

'Was I that bad?', asked Nikki to herself wondering what she could have done to make everything and everyone afraid of her.

**'What a question to ask', snapped Nikki's bit beast**

Nikki looked around her room wondering what or who was talking.

**'You don't remember this voice...from the woods...girl your such a dunce'**

'Ha...who are you calling a dunce...I remember you now your...'

Nikki now realized who was talking and pulled her blade from her pocket. Her bitbeast, Erale, glowed from his place on her blade as she talked back to him through her thoughts. Nikki not realizing that her bitbeast was male kept on referring him as a she.

'What a name for a female bitbeast. Erale...very funny though. How come I have never heard you speak before', asked Nikki

**'Because you never listen at times and secondly I am not a SHE...'**

'You mean that...your male but the voices that I heard were female and I only saw females', replied Nikki who was now very confused

**'Those were not us girl. Those were the guardians that were watching over us. All four of the bitbeasts were sealed in the tree that the guarding and were released to you when you came upon us. I seriously don't know why they gave us to you, especially YOU. You can't take care of me.'**

Suddenly Nikki's face contorted into a frown but inside she was ready to pound her bitbeast into a pulp.

**' (Gulp) You take excellent care of me. I was only joking around.haha. We bitbeast like to know what our owners like or not (Gulp). Please don't hurt me.'**

Nikki just laughed out loud at the sudden change in her bitbeast attitude.

'Why do...keep on...calling me your owner', snickererd Nikki

**'Well, you are my owner right and...'**

'You don't have to call me that. We can be friends. My name is Nikki and we can be good friends cant we?'

**'I guess so...as long as you don't hurt me'**

'I promise I won't...so what do you want to do Erale? Maybe we could train'

**'TRAIN! I'm going to be in alot of pain after', whispered the bitbeast **

Nikki could only laugh at that thought that he passed through, making Erale happy that he could make his mistress smile.

--------------------------------------

Tasha huddled at the corner of her room, hoping to find some place to hide, all her efforts in vain. Part of her shirt was torn, the bottom of her pants also torn. Boris had come to pay her a visit like he always did. He always hurt her whenever she came to her room, playing with her like a used doll. This time she was safe. Something had come up and he left before he did anything. Tasha huddled up, trying to push herself even tighter into the corner as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She had tried so many times to run away from this life that she lived in and yet somehow she returned to this same gloomy room.

Boris had always though of Tasha as his little pet as he had been given guardianship over her but yet she had remained unsubmissive towards him. She was a wildcat and refused to give up even though all her tries to escape were literally in vain.

Tasha looked up, her eyes widened in fear as her door opened up once again. Her mind screamed to run, hide, anything that she could do to get away. She was very suprised that instead of Boris came her little husky puppy, Kitana. She ran towards Tasha whining into her lap, wondering what was making her mistress cry. The door creaked suddenly alerting Tasha that somene else was entering the room. Her muscles tensed up, her eyes searching for the intruder that had entered the room.

"Where is the girl", came a whisper from the darkness

"She's over there, in the corner", came another whisper, more feminine that the previous

The two new occupants in the room came closer to Tasha, almost given her a heart attack. Tasha looked up, recognizing who it was instantly.

"Mr. Harison, Silvette? What are you doing here? If Boris finds you he'll..."

"Darling Child son't worry. He's so caught up in business that he won't know what happened to you.", replied Silvette as she pulled Tasha up to her feet

"Tasha, pack up the things that you need, necessities. We have to leave as soon as possible so that Boris doesn't know that you are missing."

"What about ...what about Kitana? He will surely kill her", replied Tasha as she picked up the small puppy

"We will take her don't worry about that. You do have the emergency card that Hiro gave to you right? and your passport and other papers?", asked Mr. Harison as he helped Tasha pack the things that she needed into a her large knapsack

"Yes...they are in my black suitcase", replied Tasha as she wiped the tears away from her face while Silvette forced her to change into something suitable.

"Let's go, Silvette. I have everything with me", whispered Mr. Harison as he picked up Tasha's knapsack

"Let's go darling", whispered Silvette as she dragged Tasha away from her room, Kitana in her arms.

All three snuck out of Tasha's room, hiding in the shadows of the darkly lit hallways. They made it to the servants quarters, sneaking around till they got to the back entrance of the building. Tasha stepped out of the building, the cold harsh wind of Russia blowing against her skin. She pulled up the hood on her white overcoat, covering her head and the little puppy she held close to her heart. She would never let the puppy get hurt and she would take her wherever she went.

Tasha looked up to see a black car waiting for them.

"Here Tasha, you have to leave. The driver will take you immediately to the airport. Do not stop at all. Just keep on going straight. We will not be situated with Boris anymore as we have found new jobs somewhere else and that is where we are leaving for tonight. See that car over there? That car is what will be taking us there so you don't have to worry at all darling", whispered Silvette as she hugged the blond teary eyed teen.

"In about 30 minutes Boris will be after you and by then I want you to be boarded on the plane to Japan to your friend. Her name is Hilary, Right? Stay with her and don't leave her understand? Ok. Here is your ticket. It has everything you and Kitana need to board the plane. Have a safe trip Tasha", he said with a smile. "And don't forget this", he said handing her her beyblade

"Thank You", whispered Tasha as Silvette and Mr. Harison shut the door giving some order to the driver in Russian before running off to their car

'Thank You so much', thought Tasha in her head as she petted her little puppy, **Kitana.**

-------------------------------

(Four Days Later) (Egypt)

Michelle paced down the hallways of her home frantically, something gnawing at her mind. Something was told her that all was not right. Her bitbeast had kept on warning about some danger one her friends was yet she would not reveal which friend it was. Maena, Michelle's bitbeast talked in riddles almost driving Michelle insane. She told Michelle things that were incomprehendable to her and then laughed at how she couldn't understand them. Michelle was just getting to know her bitbeast and still had a lot to learn about Maena.

**'You should stop pacing. There is no need to dig youself such a deep and dangerous hole dear Michelle', said Maena**

'Then tell me what's wrong Maena. No more riddles just the answer in plain english...or german or egyptian'

**'Try and Figure it out. Your very smart Michelle and by putting that brain to use you should be able to figure out the rest'**

"My head, hurts so much", mumbled Michelle as she changed the direction of her travels

"Miss. there is a phone call for you. Said that it was very important", said the servant as she walked towards Michelle handing her the phone.

And that was where a long holiday was going to be cut short and pretty fast by the way Michelle hurried towards her room.

------------------------------------

(Two days before Michelle's phone call) (FLASHBACK) (Christmas)

"Hilary we have to go. I promised Tyson's Grandfather and Mr. Dickenson that we we wouldn't be late and I intend to keep that promise", yelled her mother from her bedroom

Hilary lay on her bed, throwing the soccer up catching it once again. Her face was blank, her ears not really intune with whatever was been yelled up at her.

"Hilary, you have to get ready", snapped her mother, bursting into Hilary's room

"Oh, sorry mother. I'll get ready", whispered Hilary as she put the ball on the floor of her room and walked away to her clauset.

Hilary's mother had noticed a big difference in her daughter's behaviour when she came back home from Tyson's house abit earlier than expected. She had wanted to know what happened but Hilary's only excuse was that she just felt like coming home since she had been away for a while. Something had happened between the time she left and the time she came home and it seemed to be something that made Hilary even sadder than her mother had ever seen her.

"It's ok. Just...don't be in too much of a rush...I think that Tyson's Grandpa wouldn't mind if..."

"No it's alright mum. I 'll be down pretty soon" said Hilary as she flashed her mother a fake smile

"Ok honey", replied her mother as she stepped out of Hilary's room

Hilary unhooked the dress her mother had gotten her. It was a lovely black strapless dress, a dress her mother would have never had allowed her to wear even a year ago but she had said it seemed fitting for Hilary when she brought it home.

Hilary pressed the clothing against her form and thought about how wonderful it would be to dance in the dress, how happy she could be but she would not be dancing tonight. Tonight was someone else's night with Kai.

Yes, yes, it was someone else's night with Kai, not hers at all. You see the thing was that Mr. Dickenson had said that everyone should have a partner to the Christmas Ball Party which was taking place that very night, starting at 7 pm.

(The day before)

Hilary, now partnerless decided that a walk would help her clear her mind. That maybe Kai would forget everything that happened the night before. Hilary had been window shopping for about 3 hours her mind not even focusing on the direction she was heading till she heard a familiar voice nearby, just around the corner. Curiosity took the better of her as she stepped closer the curve to see who it was talking. Taking a peek around the corner she saw Kai...and another girl literally draped on his arm. They were talking about...

"Kai this dress looks lovely. Don't you think that it would be nice to wear this dress to the Christmas Ball?", asked the girl who was draped unashamedly on his arm

"Hn", was Kai''s only reply as he looked at the dress she wanted

"I'll take that as a yes", replied the girl as she laughed at his one word replies. "I'll be back out in a sec. I go try on the dress", she said before leaning up to give him a kiss on his lips

Hilary face suddenly felt extremely cold, her face paler than the snow she walked on. She was shocked that Kai would stoop so low to find a replacement for her but then again it was required that everyone have a partner to take with to the ball and that was probably what Kai was doing. Right?

Hilary turned around and walked back into the crowd as tears threatened once again to fall from her eyes. Not noticing where she was going she bumped into someone very familiar.

"Hil..Hilary is that you?", asked the voice

Hilary looked up to see her cousin Devin. Wow, the last time she saw him he was the same height as now he was probably pushing 6 feet like Max, Tyson and Ray.

"Hi Devin. Sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't looking in the direction I was going"

"I noticed that. Hey, is everything alright?", asked Devin as he brought his hand up to cup his cousin's cheek, his thumb brushing away a tear that had fallen.

Hilary couldn't take it anymore as she lunged for his jacket, crying her eyes out as her cousin wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Shhh. Don't cry Hils. You're going to make me cry to", whispered Devin into her ear only making Hilary smile back at him before she hit him on his arm, dragging him along with her.

"Come on. You have to visit us. We haven't seen you in a while", said Hilary as a smile graced her lovely face

"Ok", replied Devin as he forgot everything that had happened that afternoon

Later on that day Hilary had found out that Devin and his family would be attending the Christmas Ball yet her dear cousin didn't have a partner. After about an hour of debating with him, Devin finally agreed to accompany his cousin to the ball or else...he knew that life with her that Christmas would be pretty hard and painful especially when she really wanted something.

----------------

(Back to the present day) (Christmas)

Hilary was ready, wearing a black sleeveless long dress, with a slit that started from about her midthigh all the way to the ground. She wore black elbow length gloves, her right writs adorned with a bracelet, that she had gotten for christmas from her father. She placed black mascara on her eyes and a pink lip gloss to highlight her face and to fit the new personality the dress gace her. Hilary's hair was put up in twist, the front part of her hair placed across her left eye. On her feet were black stiletto's which gave her stride a sort of confidence and commanding tone. She wore a long burgundy scarf around her shoulders as she carried her red and black handbag with her.

Everyone was waiting downstairs for Hilary, as they had all been ready 30 minutes earlier. Hilary stepped out of her room, picking up her dress as she stepped downstair. All noise ceased to exist as she stepped into the awaiting crowd that had been waiting for her downstair. Suddenly there was a gasp from Hilary's mother as her daughter revealed herself to the rest of her family whose eyes were wide with wonder. Even Devin thought that mabybe he was hallucinating.

'My mother really went all out with everything', thought Hilary as all the ladies crowded around her, complimenting her on how lovely she looked in the dress.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late", yelled Devin's father as he ushered his wife out to their car.

Devin stepped up to Hilary and held out his hand for her to take only casuging Hilary to laugh at his behaviour before she took it stepping out of the house into the cold to see al the ...limousine's that would be taking them to the ball.

'They all went full out on this', thought Hilary as she entered the limo she and Devin had been assigned to

------------------------------

"Ray have you seen Kai anywhere? He said he would be here soon", said Tyson as he paced the hallway trying to calm his thoughts as guest began to arrive

"Nope I haven't seen Kai anywhere", replied Ray as he sustained his calm demeanor in the black tux he wore. In reality Ray was panting for air inwardly, hoping that it would all end soon.

"Don't worry Tyson he will be hear soon", said Max as he grinned boyishly at both Ray and Tyson. "And guys there is no need to pretend to be so calm when your not."

This caught both boys attention, causing them to laugh out loud at their behaviours.

"HEY. Kai!", yelled Tyson as he ran up to meet his friend

Kai turned to face them with the same girl Hilary saw draped across his hand.

"And whose the lovely lady?", asked Max politely, causing the red headed girl to blush at his question

Both Ray and Tyson sweat dropped at Max question. They seemed to know Max's routine and right now he was trying it out on Kai's date. Flirting had become part of Max's life ever since his 16th birthday and it was funny to see how Max always suceeded in getting a girl to blush at the things he asked them. Kai just raised his eyesbrows in warning towards Max before he spoke.

"This is Stefanie. Stefanie this is Max, Ray and Tyson", said Kai, his voice colder than normal

"It is nice to finally meet you all. I would love to meet your partners if that is alright with you and since the ball starts in about thirty minutes I would like to become acquainted with you all", said Stefanie as she smiled at the boys

"Oh yeah sure", said Tyson as he scratched behind his head, slightly embarrassed for not noticing the time.

"Ok let's go", replied Stefanie

"I'll be back in a second. I need to check up on something", said Kai to them all before walking away

"Ok, sure. Ok let's go",said Stefanie as she grabbed Tyson's and Ray's hand, pulling them into the ballroom.

Ray looked back for a brief second wandering what was going on. Hadn't Daichi said he had seen Kai and Hilary makingout in Tyson's house. How come he had 'Stefanie' with him? It was very odd. Something was going on and Ray didn't think he like it at all.

----------------------

Hilary had arrived at the ball, hand in hand with Devin, smiling at the jokes he made as he tried to make her smile.

She had seen Kai emerge from his limo with the same girl she had seen with him the previous day. She didn't want him to see him yet especially when she felt so broken at that point. The red headed girl held on to him in her red dress. She looked really beautiful in the dress especially beautiful with the partner that she had with her. Hilary might have wished she was in that girls position may be about 2 and a half days ago but after that incident with Kai, she would dread to even be near him. Suddenly Hilary cod personality surfaced once more. That cold personality she had thought she would lose when she returned home only seemed to further fortify itself even more.

She motioned for Devin that she was ready to get down. The young man stepped out of the side of the limo, walked towards the side Hilary was on and opened the door for her. He took her hand and walked towards the steps that would take them inside the building.

As Hilary climbed those stairs she could feel people's eyes on her, some of them whispering something about her when she passed them. She refused to look into anyone's eyes at that moment as she climbed higher and higher towards the entrance of the building. Now she would make Kai wish he had never touched her.

It was just about 6:50 when Hilary and her family entered the ballroom, greeting everyone they saw and making new friends along the way. Hilary found her seat at one of the tables just as the ball was beginning with a small speech from Mr. Dickenson.

Hilary could feel eyes boring right through her back and could pretty much guess who was staring at her. The boys were shocked at what Hilary was wearing and had not been able to speak with her since Mr. Dickenson was making his small speech.

"Tyson are you sure that's Hilary?", asked Daichi wide eyed

"I'm not sure anymore Daichi", whispered back Tyson

Within another 30 minutes the ball was in full swing. Everyone had a either a glass of champagne or a non alcoholic beverage which could be said for Hilary, her cousin and the bladebreakers. Hilary was just about to get up from her seat when all the chairs that were left open around the table were occupied by Tyson, Ray, Daichi, Max and the girls that were accompanying them. including Stefanie

"Hey guys, I was just about to come over", said Hilary, smiling vibrantly at the boys

"We are actually quite honored to come over from out table if that is alright", said Max as he held Hilary's gloved right hand in his. Everyone immediately sweatdropped and Cathy, Max's girlfriend hit him right over his head.

"What happened to Maxy", asked Hilary to Ray in a whisper

"He turned to a flirt overnight", said Ray, loud enough for their table to hear. This only caused everyone to break out in laughter at Max's pouty face as he rubbed his head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My Name is Hilary and yours are?", asked Hilary as she turned to face the girls.

"Oh,sorry. My name is Cathy", replied Max's girlfriend

"My name is Danielle", replied Tyson's cousin, a naughty smile spread across her face. Her smile was so alike Tyson's.

"My name is Leanne", said Ray's friend who decided to accompany him

"My name is Hani. I'm Daichi's older sister", replied the older girl as held Daichi in place

"My name is Stefanie. I am Kai's date but he's not here. It's really nice to meet you", said Stefanie as she held her hands out to shake Hilary. Hilary shook her hand politely as a smile graced her face.

"Hey Hils", came a voice that was heading towards Hilary's table

"Hey Devin. Devin I would like you to meet my friends. Guys and ladies why don't you introduce yourselves", said Hilary as she maintained that cherry smile

The introductions began once again, acquainting Devin with Hilarys friends. Hilary watched all their interactions with her cousin. They seemed to be very pleased to meet him especially Stefanie. There seemed to be this sort of confidence that arose in her voice when she spoke to Devin. It was quite different that when she spoke to them. Before any of the 9 could say anthing Devin had dragged Stefanie off as they seemed to engaged in their conversation to care about what else was happening around them.

"Ok guys. You should all have fun. Oh yes I forgot something.", said Hilary as she picked up a basket that rested at her feet and placing it on the table

"Sorry Diachi. This is for you. I couldn't send you your birthday present on time since it was in November but here it is. I hope you like it.", said Hilary as she passed his gift to Daichi, whose mouth hung open at how large his present was.

"WOW!", awed Diachi as he looked as his sister for her approval.

"Sure Diachi", said his sister as she laughed at how eager he was to open the gift.

Daichi opened up the gift to see tonnes of candy. He tilted his head to the side then looked up at Hilary wondering why he got so much candy.

"Are you sure that's all that's in there Diachi?", asked Hilary with a smirk on her face

At this Daichi began to remove all the candy that was in the way when he and his sister suddenly gasped. Diachi looked up with big tears in his eyes before pulling the gift up and raising it over his head.

It was the latest design of PSP, the playstation. He had wanted one eversince Tyson bought one of himself and occasionally try to grab it any chance he had but now he had it.

"Wow. Hilary thanks. I mean for a bossy dictator you did pretty well", said Daichi with a smirk

"Watch it twerp", replied Hilary with a smirk across her face

"HILARY", yelled her mother from the side

"Ok, I have to go as my mother calls. See ya", said Hilary as she got up and walked towards her mother. As she passed by she seemed to have picked up the interests of four other boys who stood in the corner, champagne in hand as they watched young Hilary walk towards her mother.

"Lovely girl isn't she?", asked the black haired boy as he watched Hilary speak to her mother

"Wouldn't she make the perfect pet Wei?", asked a brunette haired boy

"I mean she seems innocent enough", laughed the third boy

"She is just perfect", replied Wei who seemed to be the leader among all four boys

--------------------

Hilary's cold demeanor reappeared once again as she walked towards her mother. She wasn't going to let anything get her down not today, not until she fulfilled her role as a leader to her team.

Hilary felt an odd gaze fall upon her, something dangerous, very dangerous. Someone in that room must be watching her to eagerly from the feel of things. Suddenly Hilary turned her cold gaze towards the stare to catch the eyes of a young man, probably not much older than her. He had jet black hair, violet eyes, and twinkle of mischief in those eyes. She stared back at him for a few seconds before walking towards him and his group. A small smirk appeared on her face as she noticed Kai return back to the room, watching her dangerously.

"Wei, she's coming this way", whispered the brunette

"I can see that. Let her come...Leave", ordered Wei to the other boys

Hilary watched the other three boys leave as she approached the violet eyed boy.

"I see you've found something...interesting to stare to desperately", said Hilary to the young man that stood in front of her

"Of course I have. Who could miss it. It has lovely brown hair, chocolate eyes and a wonderful stride in a lovely black dress", replied the boy

"What do you want?", whispered Hilary her eyes cold and hard all of a sudden

"What else but you beautiful", he said as he brought his hand up to her face, just about to touch her when she threatened him

"One touch and I assure you that your arm will be pretty useless for a while", she whispered

Wei, didn't dare continue on his trail of thoughts as he was sure that the lady that stood before him wasn't the little innocent girl his friends had been talking about. She was quite different and and at that moment her aura screamed dangerous and bad and he liked that. Hilary brought her hlips closer to his, teasing him gently. If her mother saw her she was as dead as a squirrel jaywalking on a busy highway.

"but you do have lovely lips", whispered Hilary against his before pressing her lips against him.

His right gloved hand came up to her neck, tilting her head back for better access. He smiled against her lips as he felt a hot, angry gaze settle on both of them. He opened his eyes to settle on a dark haired male, with red eyes who stared at them with malice in his eyes. Wei ignored him and turned his attention back to Hilary, who broke up the kiss.

"Is he that angry?", asked Hilary in pretense innocence. Wei's smirk answered her question.

"Well, I have to leave. I probably won't see you again anyway.", said Hilary as she turned around

"But you never told me your name",

"...Hilary...What about yours?", asked Hilary

"It's Wei..."

At this Hilary stepped forward back into the crowd. She knew that Kai would try to follow her so she went straight to her mother telling her that she was leaving for the evening and said her goodbyes to everyone before stepping out of the ballroom.

Hilary was just about to open the exit doors to the building when a hand grabbed her arm.

"What do you want Kai?", asked Hilary after a few seconds of silence. She didn't even turn around to face him. He had become unimportant to her.

There was no response only the grip on her arm tightening.

"Well, Goodbye Kai", said Hilary as she yanked her arm away from him before walking away into the Limo.

This was her life and no body was going to order her around. She was going to begin a whole new chapter, were she was in control of everything in her life.

**Hey I hope you like the story**

**But YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE**

**-- HEHE**

**Give me at least 10 reviews ( or more)**

**I already have the next chapter ready**

**hahaha**

**anyways **

**hope you like it**

**Sarahsara1**


	9. Hook, Line and Sinker

**HOOK, LINE AND SINKER**

Hilary looked through the window in boredom wandering why on earth she kissed that guy...Wei. Not that he wasn't bad at all it was the fact that she dared to and went through with it. She was pretty sure she made Kai pretty mad. I mean he followed her before she left, like he was actually going to speak to her. There was no going back from where she started. She knew from that moment on that there would be to much conflict for both of them to become friends. Come on...the guy slapped her out of anger and she did not take such attitude.

"Maam we've arrived", said the driver as he stopped in front of Hilary's house

"Thank you very much", replied Hilary as she stepped out of the car allowing the driver to return to the christmas ball.

Hilary entered her house, locking the door before stepping any further. She was exhausted and her feet killed from the heels she wore. Removing them, she placed her house keys on the kitchen counter before running upstairs to her bedroom in her black dress. She shut the door and slumped to the ground against the same door as all her fears ran through her mind. What had she done? Was she that easy? She was upset with herself that she didn't have the self control she desired. Kai would pretty much figure that out and say she was just a joke. Hilary's head suddenly snapped up as she searched for the source of the ringing in her bedroom. It sounded very familiar and the only phones in her room were her global phone and cell phone.

Getting up, Hilary searched for the phone that was ringing, following the noise trail until she reached her backpack. She opened it, pulling out the ringing global phone from her bag and wondered who would call her...on christmas. She picked up the phone hesistantly letting the call through.

"Hilary, it's me Tasha", came the other voice through the phone

"Tasha, where are you? What's going on?", asked Hilary frantically as she recollected how short her last phone call had been

"Hilary, I'm at the airport, Taiko airport. The only Taiko airport in Japan. I...wasn't sure where else I should go", said Tasha as she clutched the phone tightly

"Tasha...I'm coming to get you. Where should I pick you up?", replied Hilary as she began to undress herself.

"I'm at the arrivals terminal, gate 5", replied Tasha

"Ok, I'm on my way...please be careful Tasha and don't go anywhere else", whispered Hilary before she hung up.

Hilary through on her black shirt and baggy jeans before placing on her winter jacket. She picked up a pen and scrap paper and wrote down a short note to her mother and father before picking up her purse, her house keys and her father's house keys.

Locking the door she ran to the jeep, opening it. Locking all doors she got ready to drive the longest she had driven and it would be to get her friend. Starting the car she reversed back into the empty road before pulling out of the driveway completely and beginning her long journey.

-------------------

Tasha looked like a frightened child as Hilary approached her. Tears came to her eyes at the sight of Hilary, someone that she could depend on.

"Hilary...", sobbed Tasha as she hugged her friend happily

"Shh...You can tell me what happened on our way back to my house. Ok. First let me get you something to drink. Is that all right", said Hilary seriously as she patted her friends back

"Ok, sure", replied Tasha as a smile suddenly graced her once saddened features

"Oh my...what's that", asked Hilary as she crouched down onto the floor to see what was in the animal carrier that Tasha had.

"Oh, that's my puppy. Her name is Kitana. You like her?", asked Tasha

"Yeah. She's so cute", replied Hilary as she watched the puppy open her eyes to stare at Hilary

"Let me get you something to drink, maybe a little treat for kitana also"

"Thanks"

"Here you go. I got you tea 'cause I wasn't sure what you liked. And her", said Hilary as she truly smiled at Tasha

"Tea's good. Thanks alot Hilary. I hope I'm not too much of an annoyance", asked Tasha

"No, no. Your not", replied Hilary. "Anyways we should be leaving. I'm going to take you to my place if that's alright with you"

"Oh, it's alright", replied Tasha as she picked up her puppy's case

------------------

Hilary opened the door to her house, letting the puupy enter. They had let her out in the car since she had begun to whine for the first 10 minutes of the drive. Once word that Hilary could use to describe her was 'Hyperactive'. There was also something very odd about the puppy, something that she thought she had seen somewhere. Tasha's white puppy had a black diamond mark on her head and the same shape just above the end of her tail. She had seen these markings somewhere but couldn't place it.

Hilary stepped into the house, Tasha following in suite.

"Hilary", came the gasping voice of her mother as she hugged her daughter, almost tripping over Kitana

She looked over her shoulder to notice a blond haired girl stare back innocently.

"I'm so sorry to drag your daughter out Mrs.Tatibana. I wasn't sure who else to call", said Tasha as she bowed her head down

Hilary's mother moved away from her daughter to step in front of Tasha.

"You must be Tasha. Right? You don't have to bow your head. There's nothing to be afraid of", Hilary's mother replied with a smile.

Tasha raised her head up in wonder. Hilary's mother was really nice and Tasha thought that she would never be treated this nicely when she arrived at Hilary's house. She was absolutely wrong but was very happy to have met Mrs.Tatibana.

"How do you feel? Would you like anything to eat? Hilary prepare the guest room. Ok.", ordered Mrs. Tatibana as she dragged a very cold Tasha into the house.

"Is there anything you would like me to make for you?", asked Hilary's mother as she took Tasha's coat before petting her puppy.

"Anything you make would be alright", replied Tasha a bit shyly. It wasn't her nature to be so...quiet. More like a shy quiet.

Within an hour Tasha was stuffed fool. She had never in her life been offered so much food that she dare not be rude to Hilary's parents.

At about 1:00 am Tasha retired to bed with Kitana, exhausted from her long journey to Japan. Those few hours with Hilary and her parents was one of the best moments that she had had in her life. Those moments were rare in her life. The other moment that she best remembered was when she received Kitana as a birthday gift. One of the boys Boris had been training, the one who had opened the door for her had gotten he the little puppy, risking his stay at Boris' training school. She knew she would probably not see him again, but she would miss him.

That was Tasha's last foggy thought before sleep overtook her brain.

--------------------------------------

"Where is that Girl", yelled Boris as he stomped through the hallways angrily

About ten minutes ago he had found her room empty and the puppy she always kept with her also gone. He was going to hurt whoever had helped her escape.

All the servants ran out of their master's way in fear that some curse might fall upon them. Boris had a pretty good guess who had helped her escape. According to the servants report Silvette and Harison had also left his employment without his knowledge and knowing those two they probably took Tasha along with them.

He was going to find them and then find her. She was his and this time he would make that permanent to the girl. He had only played with her for the fun of it but this time he would make it very serious.

Boris had found out where Silvette and Harison had moved to and intended to get them back. When he found them he would give them a new definition of what pain was. What Boris didn't know was whose employment they were under.

Silvette and Harison had been employed by Boris' competition, Mr.Viyars. Both opened disliked each other and made no hesitation to threaten each other. Mr. Viyars also had a school to train young bladers but the method he used was more saner and much more effective that Boris' method. Yet Boris refused to face facts. He liked things his way and would not take any advice if it came from anyone else other than Kai's grandfather.

Boris arrived at the building where he was permitted entrance and sarcastically greeted by Mr.Viyars.

"It's nice to see you again", Viyars said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Cut the crap. Where are they?", snapped Boris

"Who", asked Viyars innocently

"Silvette and Harison?", asked Boris in a tone of anger

"Oh yes. Those two. Sasha, get those two", yelled Viyars to one of the boys that stood behind him.

Within minutes all both arrived with Sasha, standing behind the new master.

"SILVETTE, HARISON", yelled Boris, the anger in his voice more evident as he approached both his former employee's.

"Boys", whispered Viyars harshly

Before Boris could comprehend what was happening all five boys that stood behind pulled out their lauchers, their blades attached to it.

"One more step and I won't hesitate to let them loose", smirked Viyars. "You've seen them but you can't have them. Now get of my property"

Boris glared angrily at the retreating form of his nemesis before retreating back. Before he entered he yelled back at Silvette and Harison that he would be back for them whether they like it or not.

He gave the driver an order in Russian to drive off as he slumped back into the back seat in silent but raging anger.

-----

Viyars was in his office waiting for his two new employees to arrive. He had some matters to discuss with them. A knock on his door signalled their arrival as he set his paper work to the side.

"Enter", he replied

Both Sivette and Harison entered together, a smile on both their faces.

"Sir our reports are finished and are ready for overview", said Silvette as she approached Viyars desk with two folders.

"You did very well with Boris, especially with spying the school. Excellent job.", replied Viyars as he flipped throught the folders expertly

"But sir what are you going to do to ensure that Boris doesn't send a group to battle in the upcoming beyblade championship?", asked Harison, concern etched in his face

"What am I going to do? I've already gotten far ahead than he had. I already sent Mr. Dickenson the filled applications along with my best four student. Wei and the others will do very well. They better. Anyways your dismissed." continued Viyars

"Yes Sir", both replied simuntaneously

'Wei you better make this through. Get to the championships and win for us', thought Viyars before he returned back to his work.

Silvette on the other hand was very happy that Boris hadn't asked about Tasha in front of Viyars. That would not be good for them or for her. What if he found her interesting as a blader? Then there would be trouble. Well they would have to wait to see what happened next.

--------------------------------------

Hilary woke up the next morning, a plan in mind. She realized that by bringing Tasha to her home she had jeopardized Mr. Dickensons plans and she didn't want those plans to be ruined. She knew that her christmas holiday would be coming to and end sooner that she had planned but that was how things had to go from now.

She looked at her clock, to realize that it was about 7 am in the morning. Well, it wasn't a bad time to wake up since she had to call the other girls. Getting up from her bed she walked towards her backpack that held her global phone, pulling it out. She dialed the first set of numbers which she had memorized before setting the phone on her ear. Within about a minute someone had picked up the phone signaling that they would get Michelle. Yes she was calling Michelle. It would be about afternoon in Egypt so she should be awake at least.

"Michelle, yeah it's me Hilary"

And that was how the conversation began. Hilary explained everything that had happened in the past two days (except the incident with Kai) to Michelle telling her that Christmas holidays would have to be sut short. Michelle didn't mind at all. She seemed too enthusiatic about it and started talking about how bored she had been before the phone call. She was pretty happy to hear Hilary's voice but the tone of it sounded slightly different. Michelle ignored that and continued listening to what Hilary had to say, writing down where they would meet. Hilary had talked to Hiro about their situation late the night before and said they could stay at their new location till he and Zeo arrived.

"Ok, see ya later", replied Hilary before she dropped the phone

Now it was time to break the news to Tasha and her parents.

---------------------------------

(2 days later)

Kai stood on the hill that overlooked the playground that morning. There had been so many things running through his mind but the one that still confounded him were the thoughts about Hilary. One thing that Kai was sure about was that the Hilary he met that Christmas was not the Hilary he had once knew. The Hilary that he had once known was not as wild and calculative as this new Hilary. He also knew that he was also partly to blame for her new personality. He had pushed her away twice, both attempts, very cruel. But still he would not forgive her for what she did. How dare she. She had used another male to try to make him jealous and it had worked too well. He still remembered his violet eyes, something familiar about them yet unfamiliar. He didn't like anyone touching what was his. Yes she was his and refused to lay off his claim on her.

He turned around walking away from the hill when he felt a prescence behind him.

"What do you want", hissed Kai at Wei who stood behind him, a smirk plastered on his face

"Oh nothing. Is it a crime to make one's acquantance with someone else?", asked Wei, his words laced with pure sarcasm

Kai brain raced once again. That voice was very familiar and then it clicked like a lightbulb.

"Wei...your still alive...", said Kai monotonoulsy, his face as blank as ever

"Oh, you remember me. Thought maybe you had long term amnesia from that little blast.", replied Wei as he took one step closer. "You probably did. I mean you didn't even recognize me at the ball with your lovely girlfriend. She was very spectacular.

Before Wei could comprehend what was happening he felt himself being hoisted against a nearby tree, a strong gri around his neck.

"You pry so much. My girlfriend? More like a whore to be with someone like you", replied Kai tauntinly. "You can have her...if you can get her"

Kai threw Wei into the snow before walking away back into the early morning. Wei's face at this point was in a scowl. He was angry, very angry. No one threw him around yet he let Kai do so. That wouldn't be happening at the World Championships. Kai and his little baby team would be going down and he would please Viyars by winning the World Beyblade championships.

Wei stood to his feet, a smirk now plastered on his face. He was in a pretty good mood today, and that was very rare especially with him. Then at that moment his phone began ringing. He picked it up to here the slightly panicked voice of Jarad.

-----------

(Phone call with Wei and Jarad)

Viyars had set up people to spy on different bladers around the world who might be entering the Championships and Jarad had found a particular group. It was very hard just to spy on these four people especially with their 'bodyguards' around them. He had almost being caught at least 10 times especially when this group decided to stay in France at a large mansion/country house. The aqua haired ki\d had done major damage to alot of his eqiupment and he had had to retreat numerous times to avoid being caught. The other guy looked more familiar. He thought he had seen him on TV once but Jarad wasn't sure. One thing that Jarad understood was that those two were trying to hide something. There was something odd about their team, something different yet he had been unable to find out what it was. Jarad had picked up on their trail when they decided to travel Spain but when he tried spying on them things didn't go as planned. First of all he got caught by the Aqua haired kid. Jarad now remembered who this kid was. He went up against Tyson a few years ago in the Beyblade Championships. His name was Zeo. Yes, that brought alot of memories back and placed fear into Jarad. Upon being caught he decided it would be best to call someone so that they knew where he was and the first name that came to his head was Wei.

"Jarad?", replied Wei his face now suddenly blank

Within second the phone was cut off. Wei knew something had gone amiss on Jarad's mission. He just couldn't have cut off so abruptledy unless he had been ... caught.

Wei walked at a fast pace towards his hotel room. He had to alert Viyars immediately. Unknown to Wei, Kai had hidden himself listening to what was happening when it all clicked. The only reason why Wei and his friends were in Japan was to check on the bladebreakers. Viyars was the next name that came to Kai's mind as he thought of all the funny things that had been happening whenever he and his team trained. Viyars was just like Boris except he was more tactical and manipulative, making people do whatever he wanted them to. 'Blakeshatter'...that was what they called themselves. The words themselves had a deeper meaning when spoken in Russian, something that would be hard to understand when translated into another language. In other words, Kai knew alot more about them to know how they spyed on people. Whoever was spying on them was going to end up in a world of hurt and pain.

----------------------

Hilary body hurt so much. They had been training for hours now yet Hiro refused to let up. Their training last year didn't even compare to what they were doing. Hiro had decided that it was time to take their training to a whole new level. He could have at least warned Hilary that this whole new level would be very painful. He had given each girls weight which they would have to wear all the time except when they slept and he made sure they never got away with removing the weight. The first day Nikki had tried that and within the hour he had her doing fifty push ups.

Hilary held up her laucher, her blade attached to it ready to launch at Hiro's command.

"3, 2, 1", yelled Hiro

Immediately four blades dropped into the dish, spinning faster than they had ever before. CLASH!

All four blades attacked one another fiercely, the sound of metal grinding against one another heard loud and clear.

They had been at it for 5 hours and they were still going on.

"ERALE", yelled Nikki out loud

In second they room was illuminated with a red light and there stood in front of them a red large fox, its tail swinging wildy with spikes potruding from the end. Its eyes were red, slitted dangerously. It opened its howling in a deep tone before attacking Hilary's blade.

"MAENA", yelled Michelle as a white bluish light shot out from her blade. Her bitbeast was a grey/white hawk, its pearly claws extended to attack. The tip of its wings held a black colour to them. Its eyes were a pearly black colour but they seemed to change to grey every few second.

Maena set her eyes on the red fox and attacked immediately shielding Hilary from the fox's attack. Michelle and Hilary had been paired up for the past five hours and they were doing very well as a team. Hiro wanted to strengthen them as a team and as bladers. By having different styles of blading they would improve faster and be able to pick up on other blading styles quickly.

Hilary took the chance that Michelle had given her and attacked Tasha just in time.

"KITANA", yelled Tasha, as her blade emitted a bright white light to reveal a white and fully grown husky. It's top of its left arm was covered in armour, it's eyes a flashing icy blue. It bared it's mouth to reveal sharp fangs.

"KITANA ATTACK", yelled Tasha ordering the her bitbeast to attack Hilary

"ADRAIN", yelled Hilary at her bitbeast

The top of her blade began to glow brighter by the second but no bitbeast appeared. It seemed that Hilary's wasn't at the point where she could unleash her bitbeast but one thing that Hiro was sure about was that it was powerful. Suddenly her blade stopped and began to gain even more speed, pulling the air around it before attacking the two other blades that shared the dish with it. She pushed them back, closer to the edge of the dish hinting to Michelle that it was her time to take over.

"WINDMILL", yelled Michelle at her bitbeast

The Hawk immediately flew straight up into the air and descended down, it's wings folded back as it began to twirl in mid air. It opened its beak, screaching at its opponents. In a flash of blinding light it was over. Tasha and Nikki's blade had been knocked out of the dish to rest on the floor while both Michelle's and Hilary's blade spun around in the dish before flying straight into their owners hands.

Hiro, who had been watching from the sidelines was pleased with their improvements but they still needed to practice. He wouldn't be letting them go that easily.

Tasha fell to her knees, exhausted from all the training they had been doing. She looke up at Hiro who had takem several steps to meet them before pouting at him.

"It's not fair. They always win", whined Tasha, a small pout on her face

"That's why you have to beat them or ...we'll have to keep practicing over and over again...right girls?", asked Hiro tauntingly

The girls smiled at Hiro's words before staring back at each other.

"You're so going down this time", said Nikki, a smirk plastered on her face

"You know, you said that the last time", replied Hilary a pretense frown on her face

"Anyways BRING IT ON", yelled Nicki causing the girls to burst out in laughter

"Girls, no time to chat. Time to blade", said Hiro as he stepped back down the platform. "3, 2, 1"

Their battle started all over again, their blades violently clashing against one another. When Nikki said they were going down she was serious and she was sure they would win this time.

"Let's get this over with Tasha", said Nikki as she stepped closer to the dish

Both girl had thought of a way to end the battle but weren't sure if their tactics would work. One way to find out and that was taking the chance that it might not work.

Hiro watched the girls, mainly Tasha and Nikki. He wanted them to realize what they were missing in their attacks and act on it. Hilary and Michelle seemed to have gotten the hang of a tag team attack but Nikki and Tasha were still trying to figure out how to work things out.

"Lets do it...so I can sleep", replied Tasha

They both glanced at each other, signaling to attack

"KITANA, TSUNAMI", yelled Tasha at her bitbeast. Immediately her bitbeast sprung out of her blade, her eyes now a watery blue. She opened her mouth howling loudly before swinging her head to the right, water puringout in waves from her mouth to create a tsunami.

"ERALE, INFERNO", yelled Nikki about 3 seconds after Tasha yelled out her attack.

Hiro watched from afar as the two...finally understood what teamwork was. He smirked gently, knowing that Hilary and Michelle would be very unprepared for the attack. Practice was going to be over sooner than he thought.

The tsunami, with its unusual speed raced towards the Hilary and Michelle's blade drenching them to the core before teh fire attack from Nikki hit them full blast. What happened was that when the water wave hit them they lost concentration for a few second, and left their blades open for an attack. As soon as the second attack hit Hilary and Michelle blades, both blades were launched out of the dish, shocking Hilary to say the least.

"We win", replied Tasha, a smirk on her face as she caught her beyblade

"And you lose", continued Nikki before she and Tasha burst into laughter at the shocked faces of Michelle and Hilary

"That was much better", complimented Hiro, a smile on his face, "You've improved, but you still need to work on your skills. Now, you are excused"

"YES", yelled Michelle before she pulled three other girls with her. They were going to have a lovely hot bath.

Hilary smiled at their improvements and was happy with it. She had literally forgotten about what had happened in the past few days while she was blading. She really liked blading and was hooked, for life. One thing that she had to remember was to have fun while you bladed. Tyson talked about it before that when one blades they should have fun blading, enjoy the thrill of it and have fun and she intended to do that. Unbenowst to Hilary her bitbeast took on a whitish glow, getting brighter and brighter to the point that hilary could feel the heat that the blade was emitting.

"Stop", ordered Hilary causing the girls to look back at her, confusin written on their faces

Hilary pulled out her blade from her pocket, the bright light flashing against the walls. Before she knew it out came her bitbeast in its full form. It too the shape of a husky/wolf like Kitana but yet it had black marks on the tip of it's ears and tail and spikes potruding from the end of its tail like Erale. His eyes faded back and forth between gray and black, his claws extended like Maena. Her bitbeast was like a composite of things from the other bitbeast.

Upon emerging the other three girls pulled out their blade to see them glowing in response to Hilary's bitbeast. It let out a small growl before disappearing back into Hilary's blade.

"He came out...wow", said Hilary her hair in a slight disarray

"That was...",

"Amazing", finished Nikki and Michelle as they interrupted Tasha

"Let's go have that bath we've been craving for about...6 HOURS!", exclaimed Hilary before she dragged all three girls away.

Ever since then their training only got harder and harder everyday, their skills improving immensly to the point that Hiro suspected them to be training behind his back. The days flew, phone calls here and there, travelling from one country to another, and before they knew it June had arrived. It was time to show the world what they had...but first of all they had to stay with family for atleast a week (except for Tasha. She decided to stay with Hilary) before heading straight to Japan where it would all begin.

One thing that their families noticed was that their little girls had grown. Yep. Hiro had panicked during those months after Christmas. He had compared them to cows once when he saw how much food they ate and had tried to slow it all down only to further find out that they snuck food into their rooms. The girls had grown to an astounding average of 5 feet 7, shocking Zeo and Hiro. The one week with family had been fun but now it was time to get down to business. Michelle and Nikki arrived in Japan the first Monday after the week and were taken to Mr. Dickenson's residence to stay. Since all four girls had signed the contract with Mr. Dickenson they were already signed up for the beyblade championship competitions and would be ready to go anytime they were called upon.

-----------------

Mr. Dickenson was signing some last minute documents before he spoke to the press about the beyblade competition. His work load had suddenly increased on the first day of June as he had to sign so many papers and officially sign in the many sponsors that wanted to help out.

"Mr. Dickenson you have about five minutes left", informed his secretary

"I'll be down in a second", replied Mr. Dickenson as he got up, putting on his coat to get ready to talk to the press.

Mr. Dickenson handed his suitcase to his secretary, locking his door before proceeding to the conference room. Upon entrance into the conference room, questions were been hurled at him left, right and center. Mr. Dickenson began his small speech talking about what would be expected in this year beyblade competition. Finishing he pointed at one of the reporters who had a question to ask.

"Mr. Dickenson, last year in September you announced to the world that there was going to be a suprise in this years competition. What is this suprise that you say will be coming up in the beyblade championships", asked the male reporter, the room suddenly quiet

"The surprise. I remember that quite clearly. There is a surprise this year in the championships. There's a new team and very different team that will be entering the competition this year. They ...will be very unique in a particular aspect in this years competition. A new addition to the many beybladers around the world. The rest is for you to figure out", replied Mr. Dickenson, exiting quickly as the buzz of the press increased every second.

Mr. Dickenson picked up his suitcase from his secretary and walked outside into the horde of press before entering the awaiting limo.

Upon closing the door, he acknowlegded the presence of four young ladies who awaited him in the limo.

"Goodafternoon Mr. Dickenson", greeted Hilary in a cheery and happy voice only causing the girls to laugh at her cheery disposure.

"Good afternoon Hilary, Girls. t's been a long time since I've seen you all. Wow, you've grown", exclaimed Mr. Dickenson

"And when you say grown what doyou mean?", asked Michelle

"I mean more lady like, yet you all still have that look of 'tomboy'. Yes, that look stuck.", replied Mr. Dickenson with a smile. "especially with your choice of clothing. Anyways, the reason why I called you here was to inform you that there is a meeting for all the teams. The first one is for the captains only. The session will be about an hour long and you have to be there or one of you can take her place"

"Mr. Dickenson...would it be alright if...Nikki took my place?", asked Hilary with a small frown on her face

"WHAT!", excalaimed the three other girls in the car.

"Why would you want to do that? Me?", asked Nikki her eyes wide at what Hilary was asking her to do.

"Yes you. They won't recognize you and that makes it all the better and...there are some people I don't want to meet yet.", replied Hilary her cheeriness all gone

"Hilary has a point there. It would be better if you went Nikki. At least nobody will recognize her and that makes the suprise so much better but you girls must pass the preliminaries understand?", asked Mr. Dickenson

"Yes Sir", replied the girls, as they saluted Mr. Dickenson in a humurous fashion

"Mmmmm...Now where can we get some food?", asked Tasha as she held her stomach, the girls falling over anime style at the question.

Mr. Dickenson laughed at her question before ordering the Driver to take them to a nearby restaurant.

-------------------

Kai and the boys had been training vigorously all afternoon, sweat soaking up their Shirts. Tyson was exhausted yet Kai insisted that they keep on training on and on. Eversince they had caught that guy spying on them Kai seemed to have reverted back to his old self, the one that never really talked much and just ignored you. He seemed different some how, like something had triggered Kai to return to his old state. Tyson had been thinking about this for a while and the first thing that had come up was Hilary's sudden departure without saying bye to them. It was sad but her mother had brought them the letter Hilary had written to them before she left. That was pretty much alright but they wanted to see Hilary once again.

"Tyson, I think this defense ring would do much better than the one you have", said Kenny as he typed up some reports on the new piece he was going to add top Tyson's beyblade.

Tyson picked up the new piece and added to his beyblade before setting it back on his laucher.

"3, 2, 1", yelled Diachi

In seconds both beyblades of Max and Tyson were lauched into the dish, crashing into one another dangerously. Kenny had begun to recored the results of the new defense ring when Tyson's grandpa came in saying there was a phone call for them.

Entering the house, Tyson picked up the phone and began talking to Mr. Dickenson, writing down some things on a nearby notepad. Within about 10 minutes the phone call ended, while Max and Ray looked over the things that Tyson had been writing about, turning it over and over.

"Tyson...what were you writing", asked Max as he tried so hard to decipher what his friend had written.

"Gosh, you need writing lessons. Don't they teach you anything at school? They probably do it's just that your too stupid to grasp anything", replied Diachi tauntinly as he was rewarded with a pillow hitting him over the head, thrown across the room by a slightly cross Tyson.

"Anyways, Mr. Dickenson said that there is a meeting today this eveing at about 6 pm where only all captains of the specified teams will be called upon. Something about explaining the tournament. It's about 5:00. You should get ready!", panicked Tyson as his eyes widened at the time frame that Kai had to get ready.

"Kai?", questioned Ray as their captain stood up quitely and disappeared throught the shoji doors.

"Something is definately up with him.", said Max, a little discontent at the atmosphere in the room

"Yep, something that he isn't telling us", continued Ray as he looked towards the doorway.

"Hmmmmm...It will probably clear soon...Anyway anyone up for some FOOD!", exclaimed Tyson as he switched from seriousness to happy/hyper.

"Uhh...", said Diachi, Grandpa and the rest of the boys fell over anime style

"That's my boy", concluded Grandpa as he dusted himself up from the ground.

----------------------

An hour went pretty fast and Kai found himself in the midst of many old acquaintances, all captains of their team. Reporters stationed outside had made it very hard to pass just to enter the building but he had made it no matter what.

Everyone looked familiar from previous tournament and battles. It was about 6:05 when they was an announcement that the meeting would be beginning in 15 minutes. All the captains headed towards the conference room at their own timing and pace, hoping that this meeting would end soon.

6:15 came and everyone was seated in the overly large conference room, a speaker at the front. It was Hiro, Tyson's brother who would be running this meeting while Mr. Dickenson watched from his seaT. One thing Hiro noticed was that there were barely any female captains among all of the teams and the very females that were there had come only because their captains could either not make it or they were part of a two team or a team where their presence was just felt strongly not because they were captain. An example of such a lady would be Julia, one of the twins from the cirus troupe. Everyone in the room was pretty much acquainted with each other but soon that would change when Nikki entered the room and she came just on time as he suspected, acknowledging Mr. Dickenson.

Everyone looked at her in confusion or with pure delight that there was a new girl among them. Nikki walked to the seat that she was designated, right beside Miguel from the **Battalion** and who else that Kai.

Nikki studied his face for a brief moment when she sat, wondering what this 'Kai' that Hilary had spoken about looked like. The first word that Nikki could think of when she saw his face was 'arrogant'.

'Wow, no wonder it never worked out', thought Nikki as the meeting began.

For the meeting Nikki had decided to wear something...bad girl like she used to wear when she was in her 'little' gang. She had choose black baggy pants with straps that hung from the top back pockets all the way to the pocket that was closet to her feet at the back. She wore a black tank top over a white semi sleeveless shirt. She had a black choker around her neck, whick highlighted her neck and face and put on dark eyeshadow and black mascara. She put on a burgundy lip gloss making her even look darker and better looking. Nikki knew that with what she had on she was sure to turn heads. She looked way to good to juist ignore and she knew it. Most of the boys had forgotten the reason why she was there in the first place and kept on glancing at her curiously all through the meeting and the only thing that Nikki was thinking about was whether she would be able to leave the room safe, wothout any boys tailing her all the way to the exit. Well all those thoughts would have to wait to the end if she wanted to to get everything that Hiro was talking about.

'ahhhhh...this is so boring', was her last off track thought before she began listening to Hiro.

---------------------

Hilary stood on the balcony, her hair flying in the wind as she wondered what the tournament would bring.

**Please Review**

**I really want to see how well you think the chapter was written and whether you liked the story.**

**I decided to write them this long because it's better this way and it gives the story a lot less chapters.**

**Anyway hope you like it. REVIEW!**

**Sarahsara1**


	10. Who 'Are' You?

**WHO 'ARE' YOU?**

Nikki was overly bored at the fact that she had to listen to Hiro drone over the rules of the tournament over and over again. Gosh, by now she bet that she had memorized them word for word.

"Any questions", aked Hiro not really expecting any. He had gone over every little thing that was important.

There was actually a hand from inbetween the crowd of captains. Wonder what he would ask at all.

"Yes", said Hiro as he motioned for the young man to ask his question

"What is this...suprise that would occur during this tournament?", asked the black haired kid

Everyone swiftly turned their heads towards Hiro in question, hoping that he could answer that question that had been gnawing at them for a while. Hiro turned his head towards Mr. Dickenson who nodded in agreement. It was time to tell them what it was but they wouldn't tell who was part of this team.

"Sooner or later you will figure out who is part of this suprise but I can give you one hint or what this whole suprise is. In the many years of beyblade tournaments BBA had never seen a particular kind of team, very different from most teams and we wondered why not create a team that fit the specific category that we were looking forward to create. Among the many candidates there were only four people choosen to take on this task, four females. We intended to have an all female beyblading team who are capable of blading on the same level as all of you. I hope that answers your question.", said Hiro before standing aside for Mr. Dickenson to speak

Every male immediately upon hearing the announcement turned their attention to every female in the room, wondering who among them was part of this all females team.

Nikki on the other hand pulled out all the acting skills she had to pretend that she was amazed at the announcement, that she couldn't be part of this 'all' girls team. She felt their gazes land on her and pretended like she wasn't part of what they were talking.

"I'm not what you think I am", said Nikki silently

"Then how come your captain?", asked another boy, as all the attention was placed on her

"Who said I was captain. I'm just sitting in for the captain who unfortuantely told me to take his place today due to some problems", replied Nikki as a murmur ran through the crowd. All their attention turned to the rest of the girls who fidgetted in their seat from the hard gazes that came their way making them look like they were hiding something. At least she was safe...for now.

There came a noise from the front that indicated that Mr. Dickenson wanted to speak before letting them go for the night.

He said something to them before dismissing them for the night. It was time to sleep everything out. The preliminaries would be starting in just three days.

Nikki walked out of the conference room, praying no one could hear her heart beat. She was walking down the stairs when she heard someone ask a question, it was directed at her.

"So you are sure that you aren't part of this all girls team?", came a question from her right

She looked in that direction to see a black haired boy, part of his face covered with his hair. At his question many boys going down the turned to stare at her.

"Let me see...I do remember saying that I was sitting in for my captain who may I say is 'MALE'. My team consists of three males and one little me who wants you to get of my CASE. Is that understood?", asked Nikki is a sweet little voice before she continued her descent down the stair case.

On her way she heard many of the boys snicker about how weak a girls team would be compared to theirs. She would have laughed out loud if she wasn't trying to keep the fact that she was in all girls team a secret. She secretly thanked Hiro for getting someone to pretend to be part of her team today. His name was Brandon and he was supposed to be picking her up from the meeting to qualm all thoughts that she could be the one who is part of this all girls team.

She reached the base of the stair case and saw a guy resting against the wall who seemed to be waiting for her. She walked in his direction, feeling many of the guys stare at her suspiciously all the way through.

"Hey Brandon, let's get going", said Nikki with a smile

She knew who 'BRANDON' really was because she had met him just the day before. In reality Brandon was really Michael, one of the guys who used to be part of her old gang. They were really close and when she had seen him she had literally jumped on him, taking him down to the ground.

Many of the boys including Wei stared at the boy that she had spoken to. He looked down at his clothing checking whether he was truly part of her team and was disappointed when he saw a beyblade strap on one leg and a pouch in his jacket that seemed to house his blade.

'So she wasn't lying afterall. So which one of these girls are actually part of this all girls group', thought Wei as he walked away, many of the other guys following suit after they had found out she was telling the truth.

Nikki was safe but she knew the paparazzi would have a field day just searching for these four girls all over town. Ah the pain of it all. Nikki felt sorry for the other girls who were there especially since the paparazzi would try to interview each and every one of them. At least she was safe and so was her team.

-------------------------------

Three days passed pretty quickly for the 'Elements', as they polished their blades early in the morning. Nikki's little secret had not been found out and when she showed up with Michael in tow they had all left her alone. Still today they still had to show up alone at the preliminaries separately. It would be best that people didn't know who they came along with as they would pretty much guess who was who.

"Time to go Tasha", said Hilary as she watched Tasha pet her puppy husky as it slept in her arms.

Tasha picked Kitana as she slung her white jacket over her shoulders befor walking through the doorway with Nikki and Michelle in tow. Hilary waited at the doorway, her face very serious as she waited. She wore a grey fitting hat, that covered half of her face, a red shortsleeve low v-neck with a white sleeveless tube top underneath. She wore a black mini skirt with black knee high boots for her shoes and dark eye shadow with her pink lip gloss.

Michelle wore brown tan baggy pants that had straps like overalls attached to them with a white shortleeve shirt, the only three buttons at the top of the shirt open. She put her sunglasses in her hair which had been placed in a high ponytail, and wore light pink lip gloss with black mascara.

Nikki wore black, just below the knee baggy shorts with a light blue shirt on top and white sneakers for shoes. She put on the same kind of makeup that she did the day before. She also had earphones around her neck, her cd played tucked into one of the pockets of her baggy pants.

Tasha on the other hand wore white like she always did. She wore a white spaghetti strap with a off the shoulder net shirt. She wore white baggy pants with lots of pockets and straps. The only reason she had the jacket was to try to wrap Kitana in or just in case the temperature in the building they were heading too dropped dramatically upon their entrance.

They stepped out of the door and headed to the elevator. Upon entrance they saw Hiro waiting for them with a smile on his face. Time to get going.

When they entered he began explaining what he wanted them to do. There had been a slight change of plans for today. Tasha, and Michelle were to walk right through the front door together like they were just normal girls while Hilary would show up later with Nikki.

The elevator reached the ground floor, the door opening up to the grand foyer.

"We will not be taking the front door", said Hiro as he looked in another direction

All the girls looked at him questioning why this was so.

"Because there will be at least three reporters outside waiting for blader to step outside and we don't everyone to know at this point in time that you are the suprise", said Hiro answering the unsaid questions

You see when Hiro had given the hint that the suprise was an all females team trained by BBA, the reporter got a field day and eversince they have been looking for these 'girls'. It was so much of a hassle, just to stay hidden for three whole days. Most of the news channels had been talking about how these girls would fare against the old time bladers, even trying to interview many of these 'old time bladers' on their opinions. Those who were smart had no comment on it at all but not all of them were smart. Most believed that they would be so easy to defeat. So overconfident and proud. The 'Element' would shock the world with their skills before they could blink.

They had taken the back door to find a black jeep waiting for them. Hiro had told them that they would have to go alone and that he would meet them at the beyblade preliminaries which were held at another BBA facility.

Hiro was right about the reporters waiting. On their way out they had seen more than three reporters waiting impatiently for the bladers that they had heard were staying at the hotel they had just left. Hilary released a breath that she had been holding all this time before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Now why are you smiling", asked Michelle with a smile also on her face

"...Because of how much we have worked just to get to this stage...and the fact that we're going to stun everyone.", replied Hilary with a cheerful smile

Tasha smiled at Hilary and Michelle before turning her head to face Nikki who eyes were closed as she listened to musuc. Tasha looked back at the other three who only smirked wickedly at Nikki who was so oblivious to their intentions. Kitana squirmed a bit as she stared back and forth at the smiling girls, her blue eyes flashing in curiosity. She suddenly barked causing Nikki to open her eyes at the sudden loud noise to notice Kitana jump into he lap, her tail wagging back and forth.

"Gosh...it's all ruined", chuckled Tasha as other two girls laughed along with her.

"Look we're hear. Ok. Tasha let's go", said Michelle as she got out of the car

"Ok, we'll see you later", said Tasha as she winked at the other girls while picking up her puppy and placing her iin an overlarge pocket in her pants before shutting the door.

"This is going to be a long, long day", said Nikki as the driver drove off

"It is", replied Hilary as she sighed. "But at least We've got each other"

---------------------

Tasha and Michelle climbed up the few stairs that led up to raised level of ground. It was huge. Take about maybe a 100 more steps they would have reached the large waterfountain. Another 200 steps than maybe they would then have reached the base of the building.

Kitana peeked her head out of the large pocket looking around curiously. She was a pretty smart puppy for one her age, looking around, analyzing the area.

They finally made it to the base of building, confidence filling every pore of their body.

"Ready to get it on", whispered Michelle to Tasha

"Wouldn't have it any other way", replied Tasha as they started their walk up the stair to the entrance of the building.

By the time they reached the last stair they had an audience watching them in curiosity. Many of them were speculating that maybe, just maybe these were the girls that were to be the suprise. Most of their male audience were staring at how good they look, only to get over the head by their girlfriends or teammates. They entered the first hall, where they would have to sign in. There were many other bladers in the foyer who 'just' happened to turn their heads in their direction.

Tala and his teammates had been talking about something when they noticed two girls enter building. They weren't the only one's that noticed as it seemed all activity ceased just to stare at these girls.

"May I have you names?", asked the receptionist politely with a smile.

"Michelle Sentra",

"Tasha Metakia"

Tala suddenly froze at that name. It sounded soo familiar. He studied Tasha for a few more seconds wondering where he might have heard of her before yet it eluded him. She was definately Russian even though her accent barely had a trace of it. He looked over at the other girl wondering maybe he had heard something about her. She had red hair, a slight tan yet he couldn't really place her anywhere.

"Let's go", said Tala as he walked away to prepare for the preliminaries.

Bryan looked at him in confusing wondering what set him off before setting his sights on Michelle for a few seconds. She seemed like an interesting girl and he intended to meet her face to face.

"Lets go Bryan", said Spencer as he walked away

Bryan turned his back towards Michelle and Tasha, walking away from the little crowd that had since built up.

Michelle had felt a hard stare bore into her back only a few seconds ago. She turned her head towards the direction to see something grey disappear around the corner. Well there was nothing to really worry about now as everything seemed to be flowing just as Hiro said it would...except the part of drawing such a crowd.

"Here are you badges. Have a good day", replied the receptionist cheerfully

Tasha and Michelle walked to the other side towards double doors. Upon entering the gasped slightly. The room was huge...massive was more the description. There were bladers below, warming up for the upcoming preliminaries. Dishes were laid out all over the ground floor as many bladers practiced for their upcoming tournament.

Michelle looked around, her hands in her pockets as she followed Tasha. At that point both girls could only wonder where the others were.

----------------------------

"Hilary you finally made it", said Mr. Dickenson as he entered the room

Hilary had been staring through the glass window that lined the opposite walls, watching the other bladers below before she turned around to face Mr. Dickenson.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dickenson", replied Hilary in a cheerful voice.

Mr. Dickenson smiled back at her before coming to stand beside her. He stared out the window to look at the bladers below before speaking out loud.

"Hilary...is something the matter?", asked Mr. Dickenson without turning to face Hilary

"Nothing's wrong Mr. Dickenson", replied Hilary as she turned her head in his direction, confusion written all over her face.

"Hilary I think something's bothering you that may be affecting your play...would any of it have to do with...Kai?", asked Mr. Dickenson blankly

Hilary's face paled slightly at this question.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You are old enough to make the proper decisions for yourself. Just don't forget, beyblade is about having fun, comradship and sportmanship. I hope you have a lovely day as I will be watching most of the preliminary games today. Do have a good day Hilary", said Mr. Dickenson on a cheerful note before stepping out of the room.

Hilary just turned her back towards the door once it closed and looked down at the crowd building in the stands. Mr. Dickenson had hit it right on. It had all being because of Kai. To prove to him that she wasn't that weak girl that he had always thought she was. She closed her eyes fo a brief second collecting her thoughts. Mr. Dickenson was totrally right. Beyblade was about having fun, comradship and sportmanship. It was time to let go of Kai. He was as good as gone, far out of her reach. She would blade because she liked it...and because she was going to give the boys a heart attack.

Hilary smiled, a smile that hadn't appeared on her face for quite a long time. A true real smile. She felt...lighter, a bit more confident in herself. All that was in the past but she wasn't backing down and not at all. She turned around and headed for the door, walking through it, her head a bit more higher. She would just be herself but how long would that last especially with a very cranky Kai around? Maybe, just maybe her plans for blading for the fun of it all might change,

-----------------------

Many of the old teams from the last tournament had just arrived, flooding the hallways as the bubbled with excitement. Nikki walked through the crowd that had built up in the hallway, her earphones resting over her neck.

'Why is so crowded?', asked Nikki to herself before she bumped into something hard.

She looked up too catch green eyes staring back at her. Actually it would be a green eye staring back. If she recollected what they had seen in the database the guy standing infront of her would be Michael.

"Sorry 'bout that", said Nikki, only to be stopped just when she decided to step of the way.

"Aren't you the girl that I saw at the conference? Nikki, would that be it?", asked Michael suspiciously

"Maybe", she replied back at him as she tried to walk past him only to be blocked once again.

"What do you want?", snapped Nikki who was getting impatient by the minute

"I'm just curious, where this 'team' of yours is. That's if they can make it or maybe you're just making it up", replied Michael smartly

"One of 'her' teammates is standing behind you", came a voice right from behind Michael

He turned around to face Tasha who didn't seem very happy at the moment. A frown spread across Michael's face when he turned to face Tasha.

"So you're sure your not that all girls team?", he asked

"We are the all girls team", replied Tasha.

Nikki didn't seem to suprised at all. All someone needed to do was walk up right to the receptionist and ask her which team was the all girls team and she would have told them. It was no secret anymore.

Upon her reply, all heads turned in their direction.

"Tasha, Nikki, let's go", yelled a feminine voice from down the hallway

Many heads turned in the direction of the voice to see a red headed female clad in tan baggy pants, one strap of the overalls attached to her her shoulder strap on her shirt.

"So who then is the captain, or do you even have captain?", asked a boy sarcastically

At that point the bladebreakers had already come out of their assigned rooms wondering what was happening. Claude from 'The Battalion' had explained to them what was happening, informing them that the all girls team had made their appearance.

"I am the captain", came another voice from the opposite hallway

All heads turned in that direction, all the murmuring stopping. There stood a girl in a black mini skirt, black knee high flat boots, a red shortsleeve shirt and a grey hat covering half her face.

Ray just stared at her for a few seconds when it him. His eyes widened a bit at who he thought it was.

Daichi pushed through the crowd to see who it was and stepped right up to her.

"You know, you look familiar in a way", said Diachi, his eyes furrowed together

Hilary's face had been blank all through until now. A small smile appeared on her lips causing Diachi to widen his eyes in recognition.

Hilary pulled of her grey hat to suddenly hear gasp erupt among the crowd.

"Hils...HILARY", yelled Diachi as he hugged his friend firmly

Garland had finally figured out what had been missing from the bladebreakers team. It was this girl, Hilary. In the last tournament he had seen her with them many times, but once thing that he was absolutely sure about was that she had grown. This wasn't the girl he had seen last season with the bladebreakers. She seemed more mature, more like she knew where she was going.

Suddenly the bells in the hallways rung to announce that preliminaries would be beginning soon. Everyone had turned their attention away from the girls when this announcement was going n and when they turned back, all four girls had disappeared from sight.

-------------------

"That was Hilary?", asked Tyson who seemed shocked

Max had suddenly become too quiet, everything that was going on beginning to make sense to him. The overly large time spaces when she wasn't with them she was training, somewhere with those girls. He needed more time to think this over. Now wouldn't do at all.

"Wow, I never expected Hilary to be part of any of this. I just thought she had decided that school abroad was necessary to gaining some important credit or something like that", said Kenny as he began to punch in the new information

"She did go to school abroad...she learned how to blade in a year", replied a dark voice from the corner

Kai had seen the whole thing without Hilary spotting him. He had wondered why he hadn't picked up on what her long days away from Japan were. She looked so much different, sounded much more older, serious...mature from the Hilary that had come back for christmas.

"From this point on she is our rival. She is just like the other teams, something that we have to beat. She might be Hilary but she's not with us", said Ray as he crossed his arms

"But why did Hilary decide to join another team?", asked Diachi as he cleaned his blade absentmindedly

"...I don't know", replied Tyson in a low voice

Tyson knew but he wasn't about to meddle in other people's business. It all had to do with Kai in the first place but the second time he couldn't figure out what happened but Tyson knew that it had to do with Kai. About a two weeks before she travelled abroad, she had confessed to Tyson that she did like Kai and she was hoping to tell him. One would think Tyson would blurt it all out but he kept the secret like a true friend would, hoping that the best of luck would be on Hilary's side. But then, Hilary suddenly disappeared at the end of summer, no word from her until about a month later. By then Tyson had figured out what had happened.

"Well, let's get going. We have preliminaries to pass and then we do whatever we please", said Max happily as he dragged Tyson and Ray out the doorway in a rush.

"Kenny are you sure that Max didn't drink that cappuchino that you got this afternoon?", asked Diachi as he wondered where Max got all his energy

"I'm not sure anymore", replied Kenny as he dragged out Diachi, wondering the same thing.

Kai followed them out, his reddish-burgundy eyes flashing silently. He would get her back for what she did to him. He would never be humiliated like that ever again.

--------------------

The Majestics had flown in from Germany to Japan, arriving in time to participate in the preliminaries. They hadn't seen the girls in a while and were also hoping that they would meet them there.

Oliver was already at the beystadium, watching from a seat high above in the stands. He was hoping to see Hilary soon as he hadn't had enough time to make his acquaintance with her.

The hour past by quickly and so did the battles. The number of teams were gradually decreasing as the time moved on. He had seen the 'White Tigers', 'The Battalion', 'Demolition Boys' and at least three other teams, yet, he hadn't seen the 'Elements'. It seemed that everybody was waiting for the time when the girls would battle. Reporters had literally taking over one quadrant of the seat hoping for the best shots when the 'Elements' would come out to battle. Even the other teams were itching to see what kind of threat these girls were, fidgeting unconsciously at the edge of their seat. For them to be a suprise that had been announced to the world they had to be good and had to back up their word.

And then it was their turn to come up. They stepped up to the beydish, too calm and collected for most people. The reporters were in a buzz, taking pictures here and there, overexcited that they finally got a shot of the girls.

Michelle was majorly pissed at all the press' raving up in the stands. Her head had been bowed low, as if she had been thinking about something before she raised it up to stare defiantly at the paparazzi that stood in the stands. Suddenly a gust of air from no where blew their coats and materials into the air causing them to momentarily stop taking the pictures.

Nikki stepped up to the plate, pulling out her laucher from her pocket and her blade from a small pouch situated on that same pocket. She looked up to her opponent team to see them smirking from ear.

"You'll never make it past me especially a 'girl' like you. You are nothing special", said the overconfident boy.

His teammates were also smirking from ear to ear thinking that they would pass this test when their smiles suddenly faltered at what Nikki said.

"You wanna bet on that? I promise you I will literally liquefy you blade before this battle even ends", replied Nikki in such a low voice that it even sent shivers down Michelle's spine.

"3, 2, 1", yelled the referee stepping back from the dish

Nikki slammed in her ripcord, pulling it with ease and strength.

Whoosh...in a flash Nikki's opponents blade was knocked out of the dish

"He didn't even have a chance", said Ming-Ming as she shook her head lightly

"You should see this. I analyzed as much as I could get and there was barely any result except for this", said Kenny as he pointed something out on his computer to the guys

"What does that mean?", asked Ray as he took a seat beside Kenny

"If you look at this graph closely you see that the lines from point 0 to 4 are uniform, straight lines but when you get to point 6 there is a sudden spike, just a little one but it's there. Something happened when she launched, something that we missed. It seemed that there was little power surge and then it just disappeared like it was never there", replied Kenny

"Funny...", said Tyson as he looked up to see Nikki's opponent pick up his blade, shock written all over his face.

"What happened to him?", asked Diachi as he tried to take a closer look at the guys blade

Nikki's opponent glanced at his blade and he was suddenly gripped with a fear. She had done what she said she would do. His defense and attack ring literally melted from just one second of contact from her blade...and there was so much damage from it.

He looked up to see Nikki's retreating form and turned around to step away from the dish. His blade was gone.

"Point one goes to the 'Elements'", said the referee.

"Nikki...that was overdoing it. We are still in the preliminaries. We have bigger fish to fry with such talent", said Hilary face to face with Nikki

"I know I overdid...I just...didn't like being talked to like that", replied Nikki

"I understand", replied Hilary with a small smile on her face, "Anyway let's watch Michelle blade"

Nikki smiled. Hilary was doing her part as captain and she had done an excellent job with Nikki. Hiro smiled at them happily that all their hardwork was finally paying off. They were learning to stand on their own two feet.

Michelle battled the second male, a smile on her face. She reminded Hilary of Max in a way. Always cheerful and happy and always high on sugar. Her game was very different from Nikki in that it took at least 10 seconds to end. Hilary knew that Kenny would be trying to gather information on them and had ordered the girls to make sure that their battles end under 10 seconds. She smiled at how fustrated he would be that he wasn't getting sufficient information on them and she was definately right about that.

"Ahhhhh...I need more information...It's like they are doing this intentionally", said Kenny he shook his head in defeat.

"Calm down Kenny. You'll get more information later on. This isn't the end", said Ray as he tried to comfort the distraught computer genius.

"I can't calm down...", said Kenny before looking back at the battle.

"Point two goes to the 'Elements'", said the referee, "Therefore they advance to to the tournament"

Kenny caught Hilary's eyes when she turned her head in his direction, a small smirk on her face appeared before she turned her eyes away.

"Guys, I think they made sure that they won under 10 seconds", said Kenny seriously

"And why would you think so?", asked Diachi as he began to stuff himself with food

"I just have a hunch about it", replied Kenny as he closed the top of his laptop

The Elements headed back to their locker rooms, talking about hgow easy the preliminaries had been. They had thought that there would have been other complications but it was just too easy for them.

"Guys, I'll be back. I have something to do", said Nikki as she stopped in her tracks

"Ok, sure. We'll meet you right here in five minutes, ok", said Tasha as she watched Nikki walk into another hallway.

Nikki realized that she had destroyed her opponents blade and knew that that was bad sportsmanship. She stopped in front of a door she believed was their locker room and knocked gently on it.

The door opened to reveal their captain. He had battled Michelle before he had lost.

"What do you want?", he snapped

"I just came to apologize for ... ruining you teammate's beyblade", Nikki replied

Someone else came to the doorway, the same person that Nikki had battles against. The blond kid stepped in front of his captain to face Nikki.

"As I said I would like to apologiz...". Nikki never finished her sentence as the blond young man interrupted her

"I should be the one apologizing for my behaviour. Saying those things were inappropriate of me", he said.

"It's...It's alright. Here, I got you something.', said Nikki as she pulled out her blade.

She handed him the red blade happily. "I hope you like it. Replacement for the other one"

"Thanks", he replied happily, a smile across his face. "I never got your name"

"The name's Nikki, Nikki Dansecha", she replied. "And yours?"

"Philip Gerand. Hmmm...I think I've heard that name before...anyways off the topic of beyblading...Would you like to have lunch tomorrow", he asked with a naughty smile

"No thank you. I'm busy tomorrow", replied Nikki with a laugh. "It was still nice to meet you. I hope we meet soon. See ya"

Nikki walked back in the direction she came, a smile set on her face.

"She's not bad at all...at least she gave you a new blade and wasn't proud about it either", said the captain as he came to stand beside Devin

"Yeah, she isn't bad...pretty nice", he said as he watched her form disappear around the corner

"Let's go lover boy...We've got to get going", said the third player, dodging the pieces of debris that came his way.

Nikki made it back in time, just within the five minute limit.

"Guy's I would like to see someone", said Hilary as she stared off into space

"We know who you want to see...but can we also come along?", asked Michelle as she retied her shoes

"Sure", replied Hilary with a chuckle

They walked to the familiar hallway once again and came upon the door. Knocking gently the girls stepped back silently letting Hilary stand in front.

The door opened to reveaL Tyson with a large grin spread across his face. When he saw Hilary he gasped in suprise, opening the door even wider so she could come in.

"Guys, it's Hilary.", announced Tyson as he stepped aside to also let her friends in. "And the rest of the team"

Ray looked up from what he was doing to see Hilary enter with a smile.

"Hey Hils", yelled Diachi as he pounced on her once again, the rest of the boys joining in on the hug

"Guys...can't...breathe...suffocating", gasped out Hilary as she tried to take in as much breath as she could

A sudden laughter pierced the air the boys wonder what had happened. The boys looked up to see Michelle and Nikki laughing at Hilary. Tasha just stared at them as if they were crazy and looked back at Hilary, her expression telling the captain that she didn't know what made them burst into laughter.

"Hey guys, I think Hilary is turning blue", said Daichi as he realized what the girls were laughing at

"Sorry 'bout that", said Max with a childish grin on his face

Nikki looked around and noticed that their captain was no where to be seen. Where would he be if he wasn't with his team.

Suddenly there was a whine that came out of no where. They looked around wondering where it was coming from when it finally clicked. Tasha looked down at her upper pocket in her pants to see a little of Kitana's head peak out of the pocket.

"Is that a...". Diachi never got to finish when Kitana bounded out of the pocket

She yawned gently, stretching her body before finally opening her eyes.

"Wow, she has blue eyes", said Diachi as he kneeled on one knee to pet the puppy who seemed to take a sudden like to the red headed boy.

"I never introduced you to my friends. Girls this is Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi. Guys meet Tasha, Nikki and Michelle" said Hilary as she introduced the girls

"It's nice to meet you all", replied the girls in unison before bursting out in laughter

Kitana suddenly turned her head to the doorway and began to paw at the door, wanting to step outside of the room. Tasha opened the door for Kitana who just bounded out with so much energy.

Tasha stepped out of the door to see Kitana crash into a young man, blond. He was carrying some bags when Ktana crashed straight into his legs and she crashed straight into his arms. Tasha looked up to stare into brown eyes, her face close in proximity to his. Tasha blushed before stepping back, out of the arms of the young man.

"Sorry about that...", said Tasha as she bent down to pick up the things that had fallen unto the ground.

The young man bent down and began helping her pick up the things. "It's alright...It's nothing at all"

This only caused Tasha to only blush even more. She tried to hide her face yet he could still see the faint red tint on her face.

"My name is Miguel and your name is?", he asked with a smile on his lips

"My name...My name is Tasha..", she replied. "Kitana"

The little white puppy sat at Tasha's feet as the blonde girl stood up.

"Well it was...". Miguel never got to finish his sentence as Matilda his teammate had just seen the puppy.

Kitana looked over at the pink headed girl and hid behing Tasha's leg as she had never been around so many people all at once. That was true as it seemed every girl from the locker rooms came out when they heard there was a puppy in the vicinity.

"Don't be afraid", said Tasha to her little puppy as she petted her head.

Kitana stepped out of her hiding, and walked towards Matilda who petted her.

"She's so adorable", said Matilda as the puppy moved even closer to her, liking the feeling of been petted

Miguel smirked at Matilda as she petted the puppy. He looked back at Tasha, the blond girl from the all girls team. Mr. Dickenson was right about them being different. He had never thought that the suprise would be to create an all girls team but going through with this project was a good thing. Girls around the world would have someone to look up to, to know that they had a right to particpate in whatever they wished to do. He looked back at Tasha. She was really pretty but one thing that confused him was why what she wore was white. Apart from that he found her very interesting. He knew he would see her soon, probably on the ship that was taking the qualifying beyblade teams to their next destination. Maybe then he would be able to have a decent conversation with her.

Aaron and Claude were watching the little scene that was happening just outside their door when they saw their captain Miguel, staring at Tasha, one of the girls from the 'Elements'. A mischievious smile appeared in Aaron's face as he began to scheme a plan in his head.

"What is it now Aaron?", asked Claude as he stepped away from Aaron who had an evil smirk on his face

"Look at Miguel...and look at what he's staring at", replied Aaron who was suddenly in a playful mood

Claude did exactly as Aaron said, a smile appearing in his lips.

"Our captain has fallen in love...we should help them out", said Aaron, a mischievious gleam in his eyes.

"We should", replied Claude with the same look in his eyes

Tyson and the others had stepped out of the doorway to see what the commotion was all about. They began to laugh when they saw a helpless Miguel stuck in between the a horde of girls who were petting Tasha's puppy.

Hilary stepped up to Tasha a smile on her face. "I think Kitana's ego will be to heavy for you to carry back into the car, especially with how hyper she's becoming. She likes all the attention"

"She does. She's literally rooted to the spot", chuckled Tasha

From the other side of the hallway, green eyes watched the girls mingle with the other bladers that stepped out of their locker room. He took silent pictures of them, a small smile on his face. Wei would be very happy with the pictures that he had taken and he hoped Viyars would also be happy with them.

------------------------------------

"Boris, what do you mean that my daughter isn't in your company?", asked the man dressed in a black suit, hidden in the shadows of his office

"Sir she escaped with Silvette and Harison. They joined Viyars and his company but we think that they had been working for him from the start sir", replied Boris, his back straight as a textbook

"You do know that she is my only child, the heir to all my estate and you _lost_ her?", snapped the man as he spun his chair around.

"I thought that she wasn't inheriting your fortune", said Boris now confused

"She might be 'just' a girl, but my name will have to live on through someone and that someone is her. By the time she is married off she will carry a grandson for me and that child will be the proper heir. You're such a FOOL", yelled the man as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Mr. Metakia...I.."

"You'll find her and bring her back or else...I don't think you'll like the prospect of what or else is", said Mr. Metakia

Just then the butler entered the room. "Escort Mr. Boris out", said Tasha's father as he walked back towards his chair.

Boris followed the Butler, his face as blank as it could be. He had to find that girl before her father changed his mind.

Tasha's father spun his swivel chair around so that it faced the wall with the portrait in it. It spanned 10 feet by 8 feet, a large picture on the wall but one thing that most people didn't know was that it was an electronic portrait/TV. He pulled out a small remote control from his jacket and pressed a button. Suddenly 20 little screens appeared on the TV, each one of them a small broadcast from Japan. His daughter thought he didn't watch her...she didn't know he watched her every move. His eyes narrowed as he stared at one particular screen. It was the screen that showed the beyblade centre overcrowded with people and journalists alike waiting for something. She had to be there...there with those other girls that who had followed her.

Mr. Metakia smiled a but as he thought of the many ways he would bring his daughter back to Russia. He bet that she would come willingly as she had been trained to obey her elders at will. Tasha's father was very impressed at Viyars skills and at the skills of his boys. It was a pretty good deal especially with Viyar's boys' participating in the beyblade tournament. Through them he should be able to get enough information on his daughters whereabouts.

Mr. Metakia picked up his brown overcoat. He was going to pay his little daughter a visit in Japan. He would watch her and when the time was right she would come back with him. He pressed another button, the screen reverting back to the portrait of his late wife. He stared at it for a few more seconds before turning away. She was gone, she was his past...it was time for him to move on to the future.

-----------------------------------

They were packed and ready to leave. Hilary had been a bit shocked when she saw most of their things packed. The only things that were left were there clothes. Apart from that their rooms had been stripped clean of anything that had belonged to them.

Hiro had called, giving them the address of the port. The boat would depart from port at exactly 7:00 am in the morning giving most of the teams time to prepare.

They had all had dinner with the other teams at approximately 21:00 hours or 9:00 pm. After dinner there had been reporters waiting for them and that took up about 1 to 2 hours of their time. So by the time most of them got back to their apartments it was about 2:30 pm. If any of them got even an hours sleep, they were pretty lucky but for the rest of the night they packed for the morning, when they would leave.

Michelle had changed her clothes till they were as baggy as she wished. She wore black sunglasses to cover her sleeoy eyes and pulled a backpack unto her shoulders as she walked out of the elevators. The other girls were similarly clad in such clothing with just a few differences here and there. They all stepped out of the elevator, Tasha praying she didn't faint before they reached the black jeep.

At about 5:00 am they made it to port, spotting other teams sluggishly dragging out their luggages. 30 minutes later they had settled in their rooms and couldn't care what was around them. Tasha, Michelle and Nikki had fallen asleep in their rooms, leaving Hilary to wander around the ship, immersed in her own thoughts.

She walked to the railings of the ship, her eyes scanning the sun rising from the horizon. She felt a presence beside her and looked to see Oliver standing there, staring in the same direction she had been focused on just a few seconds ago.

"So you think you're ready for the tournament?", asked Oliver, his eyes still focused on the rising sun.

"_Oliver_...I..think so...What are you doing here?", she asked quietly

"I'm here for the same reason you are...The Majestics have decided to participate in this years tournament...especially when such lovely girls like you will be battling us", he replied in a slightly flirty tone

Hilary laughed quietly at what he said before turning her head back to stare at the rising sun. "Isn't it a bit early to be flirting?"

"...Mmmmm...No...not really...I think the timing's just perfect", replied Oliver as he turned his head to stare back at Hilary. "If you need anything Hilary...I'll be there to help...ok", said Oliver in a more serious voice

Hilary turned her head in his direction to stare into his turquoise eyes. They held an emotion in them that she couldn't understand, but it warmed her up. "Sure...thanks alot Oliver...so you wouldn't mind if you'd show me around?", she asked.

Oliver smirked at her question before taking her hands in his. "I would be pleased to show you around", he said before leading her to the stairs.

Unbenowst to the two, someone had been listening to their conversation and he didn't like it one bit. His eyes flashed brightly, a emotion akin to pain glistened in them. She was his...but he couldn't really say that could he? He looked back at the rising sun again thinking about what to do. The sun came up everyday, every morning, whether late or early. It disappeared for the night...but it came up again to signify a new day. Maybe he could rise once again. Maybe Hilary would think about him...maybe once again...maybe he wasn't too late. He turned away from the balcony, his white scarf billowing gently. Maybe she would never love him again...But he would have to try...and that was one trait Kai Hiwitari retained. He would try over and over again till he got it right.


	11. To Feel Complete

**TO FEEL COMPLETE**

It was about 8:00 am when Nikki finally woke up. Michelle and Tasha were still in a deep slumber, their covers pulled up to their waists. She got up from the bed, and looked for Hilary who was no where to be seen. Instead of searching she went to the bathroom, had a warm 5 minutes bath, washed her mouth and changed her clothes for the day. She wore faded blue baggy jeans with more pockets than a bag, and untop she wore a dress shirt, the first three buttons open to reveal a spaghetti strap underneath. Instead of wearing her sneakers she wore some black clogs this morning, hoping that she would loosen up on the ship. She looked to her left to see Michelle snuggle deeper into her covers before looking to her right to see Tasha sleeping more calmly that ever. Kitana on the other hand was awake, pawing on Nikki's pants. The little puppy wanted to explore the ship and Nikki would be glad to help. She picked up a sticky note from her counter and wrote a little note for Michelle and Tasha. At least the two wouldn't panic if they saw that the room was half empty.

Nikki picked Kitana's leash from Tasha's bedside, hooking it up to the puppy's collar. Within seconds they were out the door, the cool morning wind hitting them hard and good. Nikki smiled at the scenery in front of her. There were very few people on deck as many of them were probably fast asleep or at a restaurant for breakfast. She walked down the stairs, Kitana jumping down slowly, watching the steps. The reached the deck where all the restaurants where and Nikki hoped that she would find Hilary as she roamed the ship.

The black haired blader found a suitable restaurant and ordered two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon with some warm croissants. Nikki wasn't sure what Kitana ate but she had a good feeling she would like the food. She had made sure that the maid knew that the second plate was for the puppy so that the maid would know in what she should serve the food.

Kitana was hungrily tearing at her food with speed. She ate alot for a puppy her size. Just then the 'Demolition Boys' entered the restaurant, the eyes a but tired. All three had changed the clothing to fit the atmosphere. Tala was the only one whose clothing resembled the previous one. Only difference was that he had unbuttoned his white and orange jacket, letting it hang around his waist. He wore a red shortsleeve shirt, his muscled arms whenever he moved them.

Spencer was looking for a place to sit when he noticed Nikki sitting at the far off corner. He called to Tala, informing him that one of the bladers from the 'Elements' was in that same restaurant. Once they had ordered they made their way to her table as the unsuspecting girl ate silently while looking out to the decks below.

Nikki was pretty comfortable by herself. It was quiet for once not that she blamed her teammated for anything. What she meant was that she had never really felt this peaceful and free in such a long time....That was until she saw three shadows overshadow her. She looked down at her plate and looked back up, the mood broken. She wasn't too happy and whoveer it was that stood behind her wouldn't be too happy.

She turned around to see someone huge, with muscles arms staring back at her.

'Who is 'he'?', she thought with raised eyebrows

"I hope we're not intruding on anything", came another voice

'You are...on my breakfast', thought Nikki impatiently

"You're not intruding on anything", she replied with a small smile.

"So you wouldn't mind if we joined you and you dog for breakfast?", asked Bryan this time as he looked over at the puppy

Nikki turned around to look at Kitana before turning back. "She's not mine.....she's a friend of mine's puppy", she replied when she saw Tala raise his eyebrows. "And I don't mind if you joined is for breakfast", she finished with a more enthusiam.

"It's odd that the BBA would annouce that an all girls team was the suprise for this years tournament. It kind of seems like a waste of time", said Bryan with a tone that Nikki didn't like at all.

"If you've come to harass me about that you should find somewhere else to seat...your problems aren't mine", she replied with a hard stare their way.

"Harass you....whoever said anything about that. We just wanted to talk, nothing more, nothing less", he replied with a smile that made Nikki spine tingle with a feeling of distrust. "What's so special about all of you girls.....I mean Mr. Dickenson could have picked four distraught girls from anywhere in the world and would have trained them just as he did with you girls. I think the strength and the skills they supposedly say you all have is just a bluff, a gimic to make a little more money.....Wouldn't you say so spence?', asked Bryan

Spencer smirked at Nikki, his eyes trying to bore a hole through her as if she was hiding something that they needed to know.

"You're all fools.....one of a kind", replied Nikki in a whisper

"Are you sure about that.....Now really, who do you truly work for?", asked Tala with an antagonizing stare

Nikki just looked at the three boys in front of her, wondering of they were really loosing their minds when the the server came to the table with their food in hand, asking of this was where they would like to eat. Just then, out of luck, Tasha decided to show.

"Good morning Nikki", greeted Tasha as she sat in the last chair at the table. She petted Kitana who turned away from her food to greet her mistress before returning back to her food. Tasha turned her face back towards the three curious boys, wondering what they were doing at the same table with Nikki. I mean most of the time Nikki would glare at the intruder who sat at their table unless someone had introduced them to the girls.

"And you would be?", asked Tasha with a stern voice, her face a bit more blank

"This is Spence, I'm Bryan and this is our captain Tala", replied Bryan with a smart tone in his voice

"I'm Tasha and it's nice to meet you", replied the blond girl, her eyes narrowing before she turned her attention back to Nikki. She had heard those names somewhere but she couldn't recollect where.

"Where are the others?", asked Nikki with a sigh as Kitana began to eat the remainder of her food.

Tasha smiled gently before answering the question. "Michelle saw someone she had missed and the captain....I don't know where she is", replied Tasha quietly

Just the a boy not much older than ten came running towards their table with a piece of paper in his hands. "Miss, a young lady said I should deliver this to you. She said you should read it fast and that I stay with you until you dismissed me", said the young sandy blonde haired boy with a slight british accent.

Nikki opened the letter and closed it almost immediately. "Time to go Tasha", she said, pushing her chair backwards

Kitana seemed to get the idea and finished her food as fast as possible. Tasha removed the leash from Kitana's neck since all the puppy would do in the first place was follow her.

"It was nice to meet you...sorry I couldn't stay long", said Nikki with ice in her voice before walking away from the table with Tasha.

When they were out of ear shot of the boys Tasha became curious at what really was happening at the table.

"Nikki...what is it?", she asked her eyebrows slightly furrowed

"Tasha...we have to keep our guard up a bit more than I thought. Those boys are bad news", replied Nikki

Tasha pretty much understood what she was talking about. I mean the press had been raving about it all day and night, the front pages of the papers saying 'ARE THESE GIRLS UP TO IT?'. It was kind of discerning that people had no faith in them at all just because they were girls. She knew that most of the beyblade scene was filled with male bladers, a few females here but still that didn't cut it.....The world had to see them for themselves. See them for who they truly were.

"Tasha, Hils wants us to train.....we've got to find Michelle, change and meet her at gym #3. I think Hiro's there waiting for us", said Nikki before she turned around to face the young boy. "Here take this....thanks for bringing the letter to us", she said handing a ten dollar bill to the young boy whose face beamed happily.

"No...'thank you'", he replied with a large smile on his face before he ran off.

"Anyways, It's time to get moving", said Tasha. "Time to pull everything out"

"I'm with you on that....all the way", replied Nikki with a smile before they ran off their seperate ways.

--------------------------------

Hilary was on the ground, sweat covering her head. She had 10 more to go...ten more pushups to reach 50. A year ago she would have laughed her head of if someone said she would be able to do 50 pushups within 6 months. She didn't think she had the strength or stamina for that but look at her now. Hiro had made them start with ten at first and moved very quickly. They had to practice doing ten pushups just in their spare time to catch up with the man. He had said it would increase their stamina, their physical strength and it would help all four of the girls ignore the pain induced on their bodies while they did the pushups.....And that was Hilary was doing now. She was thinking about other things while her body kept on moving rythmically. Her bodies needs were ignored as she tended to the needs of her mind.

Just then Nikki walked into the gym, calm as she always is. Hilary looked up at her, just on her last push ups. There were many things that she liked about Nikki and secretly she silently looked up to the girl for support. Nikki was strong, thickskulled and not easy to budge....something that one would want in a friend. She seemed very calculating and calm even in the face of danger but even with such an outward demeanor, Hilary knew that Nikki herself was searching for someone to rest on, to look up to, someone who would share her burdens.

Nikki had the other girls but she needed someone stronger than that. Robert looked suitable enough but he probably had other things on his mind and other girls latching on to him.....she was pretty sure about that, the second for she had seen him on board with at least three girls leaning over to listen to what he was saying. They were literally drooling all over him. She shook her head as she headed over to Hilary trying to get her thought out of her head......I mean.....did that kiss have any meaning at all? She rather doubted that. Boys of this age were rather high on hormones......It's like their bodies automatically crave the attention of a female.

Hilary got up, a small smile on her face. She had decided to wear baggy white pants and black tank top. Just then the other two girls showed up, panting for they had been running all the way to catch up with Nikki.

"You guys seem to have had such a lovely run.....maybe you should try it again', Nikki said sarcastically with a hint of humor.

"No thanks......I think I've had enough for today...Anyways where's Hiro?', asked Michelle as she looked around the room

"He said he would be back pretty soon...but I think we should start without him...time doesn't wait for us..we have to run after it", replied Hilary with a small smirk

"nooooo". The girls whined in unison. They knew what she wanted them to start on....It was probably fifty pushups. They hit the nail right in the head. That was exactly what she wanted them to do.

While that was happening Hilary pulled out her blade, her bitbeast glowing for brief second before returning to normal. In one swift motion Hilary had her blade set and ready to launch. It was time to practice till the sun came down.

'Whoosh'. It was in the dish in a flash, spinning fast enough for Hilary to feel it blow a bit of cool air against her face. Her eyes narrowed slightly and all of a sudden it began to moved in a precise zig-zag pattern gaining speed every second. Her main objective was to get it to move like at the highest speed it could go without throwing itself out of the dish. Within thirty seconds the blade looked more like a blur, flying back and forth in that same zig zag pattern. Hilary estimated that in another 10 seconds she wouldn't even be able to see the blur. A computer would probably capture a picture but to the human eye it would truly be a feat just to notice it.

It began to slow down on Hilary's command, cooling itself off. She had to do something with that extra heat when she battled her opponent or it would fall back on her blade. She placed a black glove on her hand and lifted it up prompting the blade to lauch into her hand. Upon first contact Hilary could say that her blade was pretty much capable of melting plastic, even high grade rubber...maybe even more. She hadn't really pushed her blade to it's limit yet but she knew it would be able to knock her opponents blade out of the dish for sure. She could already smell the glove reacting to the heat and the results were beginning to look drastic.

"Are you guys ready?", asked Hilary as she turned her head to look at the other three

"5 more, 4 more, 3 more, 2 more, 1 more...now were ready", they replied in Unison

At that moment Hiro walked into the room, clothed in black pants and a red shirt. He had something in his hands, something that looked similar to a remote control.

"Hello Hiro", the girls chimed as he approached them with a smile

"It's great to see you again but we have no time to play...There's something else that I would like you to practice with" he said in a blank tone.

Hiro stretched out his hand towards the floor, pressing a button in the remote control. Just then six beyblade dishes pulled up from underneath the floor.

"This ship had been altered a few years ago for the beyblade tournament. I had this practice session scheduled for today. It is best that you practice with the spare time you have. The people whom you will battle for the championship are not amateurs but serious and determined bladers. I expect positive results from you. Instead of battling one another I will batle you, guaging your skills. I hope your ready to blade", said Hiro as he placed his sunglasses over his eyes.

Hilary was a bit shocked when she saw 6 dishes rise from beneath the floor. They were much larger than the ones used in the tournaments, giving the girls free room to practice. Each beydish had a different environment and atmosphere to it and would force the girls to adapt as fast as possible. There was a desert environment dish filling with sinking sand in some areas. The second was dealt more with water with only a small piece of land in the middle. The third had the atmosphere of a volcano, something similar to lava sliding out of the side of the volcano. The fourth dish was covered in a fog, as if clouds had descended unto the dry land. The fifth was filled with jagged rocks jutting out of the bottom of the dish and the sixth was filled with ice and cold water, hoping to freeze any opponent that dared enter its cold atmopshere.

"Michelle your first", said Hiro flatly as he moved over to the volcano beydish

Michelle stepped forward, her face more serious that she had been only a few minutes ago. Hiro pulled out his green blade, his face blank yet his eyes narrowed as he stared at his student. What Michelle needed to learn was concentration. She lacked in that department as she flitted through everything all at once. He loaded his blade and set his stance ready to launch. Michelle followed his stance, her eyes staring back at his hard, cold eyes.

"Three, two, one, let it rip", yelled Hiro in a loud voice

Their blades landed in the dishes, clashing against one another only to be forced back as soon as soon as they crashed. Hiro looked up at the unsuspecting teenage girl in front of him. Her eyes were on the dish...not on her blade. She was calculating, trying to find a way to beat him but that would be her demise. In a blur Hiro's blade rushed towards her, avoiding the molten lava before brutally slashing her blade with his metal driger. Michelle' eyes widen, fear for her blade written in her eyes.

"You don't concentrate Michelle and I don't like that........If you keep on with this you blade will be soon destroyed", said Hiro in a quiet voice

Michelle looked at him in shock. He wouldn't destroy her blade like that...would he? She looked back at her blade, her eyes wide. She began to dodge his attacks trying to keep herself in play but when she did that, her blade got singed by the hot magma liquid. It was slowing down to Michelle's dismay even as she tried to pull back. There was nothing to pull back into other than the magma and that on it's own would destroy her blade. Sweat was already beginning to form on her forehead. It wasn't just the heat that radiated of the dish unto her but the fear that she would lose her bit beast in this battle.

Hiro stuck his hand in his pocket, his face void of any emotion. He narrowed his eyes in disappointment, seeing Michelle flustered by this battle. It was hard for her to adapt to a new environment physically...She didn't even see the ways that she could manipulate her surrounding to fit her bitbeast wind style. He was going to end this fast and hard.

In a bright light, metal driger arose from his blade, his claws sharpening at the prospect of shredding something into pieces. He charged towards Michelle's blade and in a flash it was over. Her blade got knocked out of the dish unto the ground, where it cracked and broke into splinters.

Hilary eyes were wide with shock when she saw what Hiro did to Michelle's blade. The lucky thing was that her bitbeast was intact , but her blade....one couldn't say the same thing. Hiro was angry......If Michelle wasn't ready what about the whole team......they had to be ready.

"Hiro, how could you.........", Hilary never finished her sentence as Hiro interrupted her with a cold, icy glare before returning his gaze towards Michelle.

"You're all weak, pathetic and useless. Thought you were up to it yet.....your lazy, incompetent, unprepared and not worth my time", said Hiro. Just as he said that the dishes began to disappear into the ground. "And you...Hilary....As captain you have the responsibilty of keeping your team in shape.......how your team plays reflects how responsible the captain is...and right now..all I can say is that I'm sorely disappointed in all of you...especially you Hilary.......My time here is over..you're on your own", said Hiro as he walked out the gym.

All four needed to learn a lesson before he aided them again. He walked away, headed towards the helicopter waiting at the top of the ship......By the time the girls arrived in China he would be there to watch them without them. He just wanted to see them perform at their best.

Michelle picked up the remaining pieces of her blade, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She was happy that Maena, her bitbeast, was safe and sound but her blade....it was gone. Tasha tried to comfort her but she shrugged her shoulders in disagreement. Michelle walked out of the gym, unhappiness clouding her once happy face. She walked away, hoping to find solitude to cry her eyes out. She couldn't understand why he had to do that.

"I'll go after Michelle....", said Nikki, running after the red head whose eyes brimmed with tears of unhappiness.

"I .... have been such an unresponsible captain.......I thought this would be much more easier....I mean after we suprised everyone I thought that for sure we were ready.....This wouldn't have happened if....". Hilary never finished as a firm hand gripped her shoulder.

"There's no time to berate yourself....We all learn from our mistakes and through them we get better and better. This will all be a past memory..all we have to do is work hard", replied Tasha, Kitana giving Hilary a bark after the small speech.

Hilary looked up at the ceiling wondering what in the world she was going to do. "You should help Nikki find Michelle....Both of them we'll need all the help they can get", said Hilary staring into space.

Tasha nodded her head before running towards the door, Kitana following her. The puppy stopped right at the door to bark at Hilary before running off. It seemed to try to comfort her but dear Hilary was very far away right now.

'What should I do Adrain...what should I do?' Hialry asked her bitbeast through her thoughts as she rubbed the egde of it's attack ring.

"**Try harder........**", came a whisper out of now where

Hilary was startled as she looked around the gym. There was no one with her but she was pretty sure that she heard a voice.

'Excuse me?', she asked in her thoughts, hoping to receive an answer

"**Hilary..............you must learn to use what is around you...you must adapt...adapt to change**", came the voice again, fading into a mere whisper

This time Hilary shot up when she heard the voice and wondered who it was that was talking to her. It sounded male but there was nothing male around her, just seats, a bare floor with a bare dish at the middle. Just then a gust of wind blew from no where, locking the doors from the inside. The floor opened up to reveal all six of those dishes again causing Hilary to retreat back into the chair she had just jumped out from.

"**Hilary....it's me...Adrain.............there is no need for you to fear me...I am your bitbeast aren't I?**", He asked in a powerful deep, but soothing voice. Hilary couldn't answer as she was struck with shock. "**There's no time to dawdle...it's time to practice....you must be a teacher to your teammates and I'll be a teacher to you. Step up to the dish...Hilary**"

Hilary obeyed the strong voice, stepping up to the dish. Now what/

"**Before we begin....you must get rid of those feelings of hatred and anger within you. That will not help you at all**", he said, startling the young girl. What was he talking about. "**Set up you blade at the rock dish and lauch immediately**"

Hilary did as she was told, her blade landing in the middle of the dish. "**Now Hilary I know your angry about something......something that I think is personal but such emotions will only hinder you from achieving success....Would this anger have anything to do with...Kai?**"

At this Hilary's blade suddenly swerved into a rock, crushing it instantly. Waves of hidden anger suddenly surged out of her before she locked it up inside once again. "**Doing that will not help you at all....It makes you even weaker and more vunerable. You have to get that all out or else......I'd be ashamed to even be your bitbeast**"

At this point Hilary's shock had turned into rage......so her bitbeast wanted to play like this...he was so gonna get it. What Hilary didn't know was that Adrain intended that this should happen. By causing her to get angry she would cool down...at some point...he hoped pretty soon as he prayed she wouldn't damage him. Hilary was pissed......all that anger was bubbling up as she practiced harder ever minute. She crushed, she battered and she broke anything rocky in her way. Within an hour it all spewed out...all that anger. She felt better in a way...I mean your not supposed to feel better when you bitbeast taunts you every second or so. Adrain was also happy..at least she would take better care of him now.

"**So how do you feel?**", Adrain asked calmly, hiding how happy he was that she had stopped crushing everything in her path.

'I feel.................................undeniably...better', she answered between pants. Sweat had worked it's way all over her body into a thin sheet. She truly felt better about herself.

"**Now it's time for you to practice....really practice. You must adapt to change**", he said

'What do you mean?', Hilary asked as she prepared to lauch her blade

"**You must adapt to change. Use the volcano dish now....maybe you'll understand**", he said through her thoughts

Within 30 minutes, Hilary seemed to grasp the true meaning of his words. She began to train using the other dishes, learning new things that she could teach her teammates. Time passed realy quickly as Hilary practiced. She didn't even realize how late at night it was.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile during all that time, Michelle had been sobbing over what had happened before Tasha and Nikki decided that they should create a new one. They had pulled out some of the tool boxes with the extra parts and began to make more. Nikki, who was more technical with such things, was able to come up with a much better design that the previous blade. Since Michelle's bitbeats worked with wind Nikki attached a light but strong attack blade with a more heavier defense ring. The blade was built for stability and strength, yet it was also made to compliment Maena's wind attacks. It took about 1 and a half hours to finish allowing them to get dinner, get ready for bed and go to sleep...Sooner or later Hilary would join them.

------------------------------

A few hours had passed by since then and most people were asleep apart from the people who had gone clubbing. The place was probably packed with people. But apart from all that there were some people wide awake at 4:00 am in the morning pondering what do do. One of them was Kevin of the 'wildtigers team'. He had been bored, awake till the late hours of the morning wondering if anything interesting would happen. Lucky for him something interesting would truly happen.

***

Hilary was shocked when she looked at the time. IT WAS 3:49 AM. How she was still awake was a mystery but it was the perfect time to show the girls a few things that she had learnt. Her black tank top stuck to every curve of her young body, a baggy pants hanging loosely on her waist. The cloth on both her knees were torn due to strenous bending as they had given away to all that pressure.

Hilary snuck out of the gym as stealthly as possible. They had a curfew and Hiro had stressed that they kept to it. She shut the door quietly, the door just slightly ajar.

The lights had been dimmed, leaving a radiating glow in the hallways. As she snuck through the halls she could hear the thrums and beats of music from one of the other decks wafting towards her.

'I wonder what's happening there?', she thought before continuing in her early morning trek

***

Kevin looked over the balcony he was on. He loked left and right wondering if anything interesting would come up when he thought he saw something glistening in the distance. His eyes narrowed into slits as he tried to focus on whatever it was he had just seen.

Crouched in the railings of the balcony he pulled out his blade with a smirk, hoping that tonight he would have the fun he had been waiting for

----

Kitana had been alseep all this while, cuddling into the warmth of her mistress when both her ears shot up. The female puppy opened her blue eyes which suddenly adjusted to the darkness of the room. She pulled away from Tasha, bouncing gently unto the ground before turning her head back towards her mistress.

There was a sudden glow from beneath the pillow and in a flash a white light slammed straight into Kitana's chest. Her eyes seemed to take on a more icy, calculating glow as Kitana turned her head towards the door. The puppy could sense that something unwanted was going to happen to night but she couldn't really understand 'what' it might be.

Just then, the door opened up, revealing a slither of light from the outside hallway. Right then Hilary stepped in, her clothing disheveled from all the training that she had gone through.

Nikki opened her eyes slightly, her hands forming a fist underneath the sheets of her bed. Whoever the intruder was, he or she was going to get a beating.

Nikki lunged at Hilary, literally stopping in midair from the shock of seeing Hilary standing in the middle of the room.

Hilary wasn't really shocked....I mean she's had to share rooms with the girls and pretty much knew their good and....bad habits..unfortunately.

"Shhh.......", motioned Hilary as she stepped towards Michelle and Tasha to wake the two up

Tasha's eyes snapped open as she attempted to intercept Hilary's hand. Her head was covered with sweat as if she'd been having a really bad nightmare, her breath way out of order.

"Tasha, Michelle...WAKE UP!!!", snapped Hilary who had had enough of this

Her cold demeanor seemed to return, covering up all that enthusiam that Hilary had shown only a few seconds ago.

Michelle sat up, rubbing her eyes continuously. What could be so important that anyone would want to wake up at....?

Michelle turned her head towards her clock....IT WAS 4:15, WHAT THE HECK!!!

"Hilary do you know what time it is?", asked Michelle as she stood up stretching her body vertically

"Hmm.......let me see...I'VE BEEN AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME I'M QUITE SURE I KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!!", snapped Hilary with a sarcastic tone. Waking them up was tireing on is own. "Just forget it....I'm leaving", said Hilary with a wave of her hand

At this the girls seemed to suddenly awaken.

"Wait...I'll come", said Tasha, her voice barely reaching a whisper as she searched for her blade. Reaching her hand underneath her pillow, she grabbed her blade, only to feel that it was warmer than normal. Brushing it of as just the heat released from her body, Tasha began to get dressed.

"Come on.....what are you all waiting for...up up up up up...!", snapped Hilary

Nikki and Michelle groaned as Hilary had to forcefully separate them from their coverlets. Within about 10 minutes all four girls were dressed, ready to complete their training and awake...sort off. After all four stepped out of their room, locking it in the process,they began to tag along behind Hilary as they knew that in the sleepy state they were, they would definately get lost. When they arrived back at the training room, Michelle gasped at the destruction Hilary had reaped upon one of the dishes and in her shock turned back to Hilary with a questioning look.

"Nothing much....just got angry.....we'll still use it though", said Hilary

The other three girls looked at her as if she lost it. First waking them up at 4:00 am in the morning to train and the destruction of, by the looks of it, a very expensive beydish...what else could happen.

'**Let's not jinx it!**', said Erale

"Lets begin again, I want each of you to pick one of the dishes, Michelle, you'll be using the volcanic dish.", said Hilary as she stepped up to the dishes pulling out three identical beyblade.

"What are those for, Hilary?", asked Tasha with a tilt of her head. "These, nothing much, just some training beyblades that I prepared for this training."

"3,2,1, Let it rip", yelled Hilary. "The other three girls almost missed their cue but in time their blades made it into the dishes. "Michelle, focus on your blade and be careful. Even though it is not real lava, it is still hot and you blade can melt. Nikki, be careful, that is liquid nitrogen, one touch and your out, and Tasha, those jagged rocks are not for play", yelled Hilary in one continuous breath. "You have to think and concentrate and we have trained for this. We must not lose sight of the goal we came to accomplish. We must work hard, over excel, and give it our best. We must not let glamour take over our real purpose. We came to make a statement. We came to be role models. We came to win. Isn't that right?", asked Hilary

"Yes it is", replied Tasha, Nikki and Michelle with a curt tone

"Michelle, your abilities lie with air, use it, Nikki, yours is with fire, use it, and Tasha yours is with water, and i'll say it again, use it. Each of these dishes should not be obstacles that hinder you. The answer to winning in such an environment it to use what you have, manipulate it and make it the environment your playground. Now let me see if you understand what I mean. Call 'them' out, and let's play."

"Erale", "Kitana", "Maena", "COME OUT, AND SHOW US WHAT YOU'VE GOT". Their center of their beyblades hummed as they glowed. All except for Tasha, in which case, It was her puppy Kitana that became her bit beast. In a bright light, all their bit beast hovered over their blades, the opponent beyblade's and the beydishes with its surrounding area destroyed. Finally, it had got it. They were ready, a feeling of completeness filling them as they relished in the feeling of being one with their bitbeast, if only for a brief second.

What all four failed to see were a pair of violet eyes, widened in fear at the bright flashes of light he had just witnessed. The 'Elements' were certainly not a piece of cake to be trampled. He had to warn the others.


End file.
